Phoenix Feather
by GoldenFairyHeart
Summary: Accepting dragon OCs for second arc. Plot: The GMG guilds have disappeared, and a new guild known as Phoenix Feather forms and is pulled into an adventure full of twists and turns, betrayal and romance, and much MUCH more.
1. Submit Your OCs

**Ok everyone, so as my first story, I'm making an OC story. Please review or PM me your OC.**

**Plot: The story is about a new guild trying to rise up as number one after Fairy Tail and the other guilds have disappeared. The guild (Phoenix Feather) is full of fun, adventure, and more!**

**OC Form:**

**Name: First and last, please**

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender:**

**Age: 10-25.**

**Magic Type: (Caster, Holder or Lost)**

**Magic: Tell/Describe what type of magic they use. (One magic only, please)**

**Personality:**

**Team:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

_**Appearance:**_

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Length:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Guild Mark Location:**

**Guild Mark Color:**

**Height/Body Build:**

_**Clothing:**_

**Daily:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Formal:**

**Beach:**

**Other:**

**For example, my OC:**

**Name: Kyrie Burke**

**Nickname(s): Ky**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 14**

**Magic Type: Caster**

**Magic: Copycat: The ability to copy anything's skills or magic by touching it.**

**Personality: Peppy, cheerful, childish, prankster, sarcastic, slightly annoying, curious, energetic.**

**Team: Team Sky**

**Likes: Pranking people, swimming, running, her friends, poking and bothering people, having fun, caffeine.**

**Dislikes: Bugs, and just about anything else she deems 'gross'.**

_**Appearance:**_

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: Pink, eventually fading down to red at the tip.**

**Hair Style: High ponytail**

**Hair Length: Knee-length**

**Skin Tone: Slightly tan**

**Guild Mark Location: Right above her left elbow**

**Guild Mark Color: Yellow**

**Height/Body Build: 5'5", thin, small breasts, not curvaceous**

_**Clothing:**_

**Daily: a black tank top, with a bright yellow vest on top. Bright orange miniskirt. Red converses.**

**Sleepwear: Purple ruffled tank top, purple shorts**

**Formal: Pale blue dress with spaghetti straps that reaches down to her knees with a yellow ribbon wrapped around her waist tied in a bow in the back, and bright yellow flats.**

**Swimwear: A green bikini top with a yellow bottom.**

* * *

**I would like to add that Team Sky is the main team, and I am accepting three OCs for that. I am also in need of a guild master. Thank you!**

* * *

**And if you're onto the second arc of my story, here's the OC form for dragons :) **

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Scale Color: (try to make the colors fit with its element)**

**Element: (fire, water, etc. One element only please)**

**Eye Color:**

**Allegiance: (Protagonist, Antagonist, or neither)**

**Appearance Details: (does your dragon have horns, or very sharp fangs, or maybe a certain thing that sets it apart?)**

**Personality:**

**And if your OC is a dragon slayer, this can be his/her dragon If you want.**

* * *

******Love you guys, Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	2. Disappearing Act

**OMG THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUBMISSIONS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Guest Review Responses:**

**_Arcobaleno-love: _Ok, I'll be waiting. :D Thanks.**

_**Rin**_**_ Kuroki_: Accepted. Thanks!**

**If there is _anything_ you would like to change please PM me. The other OCs will be added in next chapter. OCs will be accepted unless stated otherwise.**

**NOW TO THE FIRST CHAPTER~**

* * *

**_GMG Guilds Mysteriously Disappear!_**

_The guilds Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Quatro Cerberus have disappeared! No one knows how or why, but no members of any of these guilds have been seen for almost a month._

A pinkette girl with blue eyes looks up from the newspaper. "Missing, eh?" She whispers, "I wonder where they've gone..." She looks back down at the flyer.

_However, a new guild has been formed in Fairy Tail's former guild hall. The guild is known as 'Phoenix Feather'_

The girl's eyes widen. "A new guild! That sounds fun!" She squeals. Getting up, she runs up the stairs of her small house. She bursts into her bedroom and grabs stacks of clothes and other things, stuffing them into a bright green backpack.

When she finishes packing, she slings the bag over her shoulder, runs back down the stairs, and out the door. A person in the window of another house looks up and calls, "Kyrie Burke! Where are you going?!"

The girl, Kyrie, looks up and grins widely. "TO JOIN A WIZARD GUILD!" She calls back in complete ecstasy.

* * *

A girl with glossy black hair and dark purple eyes smirks as she reads an article in Sorcerer Weekly.

"Seems like this guild could use someone as _amazing_ as me," She says, her smirk growing even wider. This girl is Iris Kuragari, a glamorous fashionista living in Fiore.

Iris stands up from her chair, and dusts off the invisible dust from her dark purple kimono. Carefully, she applies make-up onto her face and grabs a black purse from a shelf. Still smirking, she walks out the door, on her way to the brand new guild 'Phoenix Feather'

* * *

A boy with jet-black hair with white lightning highlights reads a flyer on a wooden pole. His name is Zero, but most people refer to him as Shadow. Emotionlessly, he tears the flyer off the pole. He stares at it for a while longer, then crumples it up and drops it onto the ground and walks away, his long black trench coat with red outlines trailing behind him.

The flyer stays there on the ground for a few hours, until a boy with black hair with blue streaks comes along and picks it up. Curiously, he straightens it out and begins to read. When he finishes, his teal eyes sparkle with interest.

"A guild sounds cool... Maybe I should join," The boy, Daniel, whispers, and takes off running in the same direction Shadow had gone.

* * *

All four of them reach the guild doors at the same exact time. Iris glares at all of them and reaches for the door. Before she can open it,however, it flings open and a girl with short black hair tied into a low ponytail and baggy clothes stares back at them.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asks.

Kyrie's eyes widen. "Cool! Are you a maid?! I didn't think this guild would have its own _maid_," She squeals.

The girl's eyes, one gold and one blue, widen. "E-Excuse me? I am not a maid. I just want to own ow why you are here."

Kyrie sighs, "Aww... I've never seen a real maid before... I guess I never will..."

"Are you going to tell me why you are here, or are you just going to stand there?" The girl looks back at Iris, Shadow and Daniel.

"I would like to join this guild," The three of them say in unison.

"ME TOO!" Kyrie adds in excitement.

* * *

**First chapterrrrrrr! WOOO! Sorry it was a bit short, it was more of an introduction or a prologue. Did I display your OC's personality and looks correctly? If not, PM me and I can edit it. Until ****next time! I'm pumped! ~Golden**

**I'm taking a vote for the guild mark, there's a poll on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	3. Welcome To Phoenix Feather

**You all must be so confused as to why I made all the GMG guilds disappear. Well... There _is_ a reason. Actually, a few.**

**1. FREE GUILD HALL! WOOOO!**

**2. It adds to the suspense, making you all ask, "Where did they go?"**

**3. It's important to the plot, just not until probably Chapter Ten at least.**

**Guest Review Responses:**

**_Bella: _Accepted. She's interesting. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**_Guest (5/19/13): _He's a bit OP, but I'm working on that, so no worries! But as you see below, he was accepted! Thanks!  
**

**So yeah, that's that. Thank you for _positive feedback_. It makes me happy. :) **

**NOW TO CHAPTER TWO, RIGHT FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF~!**

* * *

_"I would like to join this guild," The three of them say in unison._

_"ME TOO!" Kyrie adds in excitement._

The four of them stare at each other for a few seconds, and then look back to the girl in the doorway.

"Well, come in. My name is Tamaki Ryuujin. I'll show you where the guild master is."

As they walk through the doors, the very few members of the guild look up. A small amount of them look confused, but the rest seem happy to have new members.

Tamaki leads Kyrie, Iris, Shadow and Daniel up a staircase. At the top of the staircase is a door, which Tamaki knocks on.

"Master Asura, there are four people here requesting to join the guild," She calls.

The door opens up, revealing a topless man with a muscular build and long red hair with grey streaktutted into a ponytail on the back of his head. His golden eyes stare at the four hopefuls, as if he is judging them.

"You four, come into my office. Tamaki, you may go," He says sternly. The four of them nod stiffly, even Iris looks intimidated.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Tamaki-san, who were they?" Mouse, a shy girl with light brown hair, asks from under a table.

"Those were new members," Tamaki replies softly.

"N-NEW MEMBERS?!" Mouse screams in fear. Quickly, she runs to another table at the edge of the guild hall.

The rest of the guild just sighs, used to the little girl's timid nature by now.

Suddenly, a crash is heard on the other side of the room. A girl with blonde-brown hair and pale blue eyes named Rilliana stands up and looks around.

"What'd I miss?" She asks, sounding very tired.

"New members!" A girl with purple hair with black streaks shouts across the room at Rilliana.

"H-Haruka-san... Too loud... Too loud!" Mouse says softly, covering her ears to block out the noise.

Mystery, a quiet girl with jet-black hair and coffee brown eyes, smiles at her guild, finding humor in their odd ways.

Two people stand near the door, quietly talking. One of them, Rachael, points to the stairwell as the boy, Tobe, nods.

Another loner in the corner looks up, and he seems a bit sad and forlorn. Apocalypse Dragneel, brother of Natsu, was very upset about Fairy Tail's disappearance, and still is.

* * *

**Back At Asura's Office...**

"All four of you would like to join this guild?" Asura asks, amazed. The four people nod, looking hopeful.

"Well, who am I to turn you away?" Asura smiles a bit.

"The guild master..." Kyrie mutters sarcastically under her breath.

Asura fixes her with a hard glare. "Hm? What did you say?" He asks, seemingly irritated and angry.

"NOTHING!" Kyrie straightens up and looks at Asura.

"Good. Now, take this stamp. You may apply the guild marks by yourselves." Asura hands them a stamp with the guild mark, a Phoenix surrounded in flames, on it.

Each of them applied the guild mark somewhere on their body in turn.

Kyrie put her guild mark right above her left elbow in a bright yellow.

Iris put a dark purple mark on her right thigh.

Shadow applied in white on his right shoulder blade.

Dan decided on midnight blue on the back of his right hand.

* * *

**Back In The Guild Hall...**

"Well everyone, these are our new members," Asura announces. "Please tell the rest of the guild your names."

"Hiya! I'm Kyrie Burke!" Kyrie squeals excitedly.

"The magical, amazing, fantastic Iris Kuragari!" Iris announces proudly. A few people look at her skeptically, while Kyrie mutters some sarcastic comment.

"Zero Shadowflame," Shadow says, showing no emotion.

"Daniel Anderson," Dan says with a smile.

* * *

**As usual, review or PM me if I displayed your characters incorrectly. This chaoter may have seemed bit rushed at the end, because at the start I was _in the zone_ until my mom said we had to go to the natural history museum. But, honestly, even though I've been there five times, it was totally worth it. I had a butterfly on my hand for five minutes. Well, this explanation is getting long, so I'm cutting it short here. I think I just like to talk a lot. XD**

**Uh... I want to go over the ages of everyone, because I can't really figure out how to do that in writing (Is that a bad thing?)**

**Kyrie: 14**

**Iris: 17**

**Shadow: 19**

**Dan: 15**

**Asura: 25**

**Tamaki: 14**

**Mouse: 10**

**Rilliana: 18**

**Haruka: 16**

**Mystery: 15**

**Tobe: 18**

**Rachael: 15**

**Apocalypse: 18**

**So I know the poll's only been up for a little while, but a Phoenix surrounded by fire got the most votes. Look at the story cover to see what that looks like.**


	4. A Mysterious Singer

**OMG I JUST HAD THE BEST DAY EVERRRRRRR! MY BEST FRIEND WHO MOVED SCHOOLS CAME OVER TO MAH HOUSE! HURRAY!**

***Cough* Anyway... We have some bad guys now! Some. I still want more! I sound greedy! XD So I am accepting good guys and bad guys now, but I can't tell you when they come into the story (Because honestly, I don't even know when) Soooooo yeah. That's all.**

**Guest Review Responses:**

_**Dragnura2170: **_**Aw, that's ok. I could still read it. And to answer your question... Yes. He will be paired up with someone. *Cough* Rachael *Cough* I DIDN'T SAY NUTTIN'!****  
**

_**Bella: **_**There's nothing wrong with being a bit paranoid. I'll fix any problems you have with your OC. :)**

_**Guest (5/20/13: **_**Love you too, Ze-chan. (No homo)**

**OH RIGHT! If you want your OC to be paired up with someone, PM or review your request and I will ask the owner of the OC. :D Even Kyrie is free... O.o Just sayin'.**

**NOW TO CHAPTER THREE! YAY~!**

* * *

_"Hello? Selestia? Hello? Anyone out there?" A girl, about eight, wanders around a forest looking lost. Her midback-length dark brown-black hair trails behind her, and she has tears in her dark brown eyes._

_"Selestia? Selestia? Where have you gone? Where are you?" She screams, bursting into tears._

_"Please don't leave me alone..."_

The very same girl's eyes shoot open. She cries, not caring who sees her. After all, she is alone. All alone.

"Every night..." She mutters, "I have that dream every night..."

Standing up, she begins to dress herself. She pulls a red dress with a black skirt over her head, and ties the black ribbon on the back into a big bow.

"I need to do something with my life," She says, "I can't just keep wallowing in my sadness."

"It'll be ok, it'll be alright. We'll just keep fighting through the night," She sings softly.

The dark haired girl continues to sing as she walks outside, "I know we can make it through, it'll be ok. It'll be alright..."

"Even if you fall, we'll help you back up. Even if you cry, we'll dry your tears. Because... It'll be ok... It'll be ok... It'll be alright."

* * *

**Meanwhile At The Phoenix Feather Guild Hall...**

Apocalypse stands up. The guild blinks and stares at him, confused.

"I hear something," he says.

"We all hear things," Kyrie states.

"No, I hear it too." Rachael nods in agreement, "Like... Singing. But the singer sounds really upset..."

Kyrie stares at Apocalypse for a second, then looks down at his feet, where a black exceed with a gray muzzle lies, asleep.

Kyrie looks back at Apocalypse. "Give me your cat," She says, straight-forwardly.

"WHAT?! NO!" Apocalypse shouts, sounding confused and a bit creeped out.

"Come on, I wanna see if I can hear anything. Cats have good hearing, right?" Kyrie looks at the exceed, Night, again. Slowly, Apocalypse nods.

"Good. Then at least let me pet him."

Apocalypse reluctantly nudges Night with his foot, successfully waking the poor exceed up. Kyrie kneels down and pats Night on the head, causing him to purr.

She begins to nod, and everyone stares at her.

"Yep, I hear it too," She states. The whole guild's eyes widen in amazement and confusion.

"What? It's called Copycat Magic," She shrugs, as if she says things like that every day.

* * *

**Meanwhile With The Singing Girl...**

She collapses onto the ground, suddenly. Her eyes go blank and roll back as she falls forward, and her lips are slightly parted, as if she was about to say something

* * *

**Meanwhile At The Phoenix Feather Guild Hall...**

A loud thud resounds through the hall, causing all the members to look up in alarm. Apocalypse and Rachael immediately leap into action.

"Everyone! Outside! There is something wrong outside!" Rachael shouts. Everyone stanks up and surges through the doorway, looking for the cause of the noise. Their eyes fell upon the girl.

* * *

**I wrote that song Arianna sang... By the way, she's fourteen. The song is called It'll Be Alright, and I wrote it... It's not complete yet, so that's why she only sang part of it. Maybe sometime she can sing it when it's complete. Can I get some feedback on my songwriting?**

**Ok, so I have every single OC info thing in a document and in my notes app (I use an iPad, not a computer. Do not own iPads. They are trademarks of apple.) and I think that if I told you the total word count you wouldn't believe me... 3,000+ Words. O.o**

**Was that a cliffy? :3 Heh, deal wit it. I'm at my friend's house so it's kinda hard for me to update, but... I like this chapter.**

**And guess what? I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO START THE FIRST 'ARC' OF THE STORY! HURRAY! WE SHOULD CELEBRATE NOW! WOOOOO! ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**


	5. Hide And Seek

***Sniff* 27 reviews... YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Let me clarify something: The singing girl isn't fat, she just fell... Loudly. XD**

**Anyway... Did anyone read chapter 336 of the manga yet?**

** *SPOILERS* **

**GOD MASHIMA, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND TIME PARADOXES?! THAT'S JUST INE BIG PROBLEM! AND SERIOUSLY, WHERE'S MY JERZA?! AT LEAST NATSU SAVED THE WORLD, BUT STILL!**

***SPOILERS OVER***

**Guest Review Responses:**

_**Dragonura21701: **_**Really? Are you a psychic? That'd be cool. Of course I can change the shoes. Thanks!**

**BACK TO THE GIANT CLIFFHANGER! CHAPTER FOUR~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile In A Tree...**

"Go to sleep, little dragon slayer... Go to sleep," A pale girl with deep indigo hair and dull grey eyes whispers. She watches from the tree as the singing girl falls, and then she smirks and climbs down the tree.

When she is on the ground, she looks at her partner, a boy with long silver hair and amber eyes. The two of them walk away into the forest.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Outside Of The Phoenix Feather Guild Hall...**

"Who _is _that?" Haruka asks, a bit loudly, because the girl moves a bit in her sleep, "And why is she sleeping at our door?"

"Whoever she is, shouldn't we bring her inside? We can't just leave her out here," Tobe points out.

The boys (and Tamaki) help to carry the girl into the guild, where they lay her down onto a table and wait for her to wake up.

* * *

**Meanwhile In A Dark Place...**

"Envy," The indigo-head says, "That wasn't as fun as it could've been."

The silver haired boy, Envy, sighs. "Riley-chan~ Would you like to go ruin someone _else's_ life?" He teases.

The indigo-headed girl, Riley, glares at him. "Sure, but alone. I don't need your help. Would you just leave me to do as I please?"

"As in World Domination? Please, that's such a cliche goal." Envy smirks.

"World Domination isn't my goal. Killing every mage on earth land is," Riley states, still glaring at Envy.

"Well, the guilds we kidnapped are a start, aren't they?" Envy looks at Riley white a smirk.

"Indeed they are..." Riley smirks too as she stares behind Envy, at the magic-proof prison bars where the GMG Guilds stare at them.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Phoenix Feather Guild Hall...**

The girl opens her dark brown eyes and sits up. She looks around at her unfamiliar surroundings, wondering what happened to her. Apocalypse and Rachael hear her, and are about to alert the guild, when she spots them.

"Hello? Where am I?" She asks sweetly with a smile.

"Oh, you're in the Mage guild Phoenix Feather," Rachael says, smiling back at her.

"Mage guild...?"

Apocalypse nods. "Yep. Would you like to join?" He asks, hopefully.

The girl thinks for a second, then nods. "Sure, that sounds like fun," She says.

"MASTER ASURA! COME OVER HERE!" Rachael shouts, drawing every guild member's attention to her.

Asura stands up, looking a bit irritated. "Ok, I'm coming. What is it?"

"The girl woke up and now she wants to join the guild," Apocalypse explains.

"Ah. Tell me, girl, what is your name?" Asura looks at the dark haired girl, and she smiles back at him.

"The name's Arianna. Arianna Feraosu." Arianna smiles widely.

"Well, Arianna, welcome to the guild." Asura pats Arianna on the back and smiles.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In A Tree Outside Phoenix Feather's Guild Hall's Window...**

"Ugh, do we really have to be doing this?" Riley groans in boredom.

"We could do _other things_..." Envy smirks_._

"You know what? This doesn't seem so bad anymore." Riley goes back to watching Phoenix Feather through her binoculars. After a few minutes, Envy sighs in defeat and joins her.

* * *

**Agh... so short... I'm sorry... I'll try to make Chapter Five longer (Possible 1,000+)... Please don't kill me... I WANNA LIVE! I WANNA LIVE~~~!**

**OMGZ! VILLAINS! THE FIRST ARC HAS BEGUN!**

**Can you believe it? They _kidnapped _Fairy Tail and the rest of the guilds! Unbelievable! It's so evil! Also, thanks to Chibineko5348 for the dark guild name and insignia :) You rock Chibi!**

**So ummmmm... Wow, for once I can't think of anything to say. I normally annoy the poop out of you guys with my spamming, don't I? **

**OH! JUST REMEMBERED! I added to my ****song. Arianna's gonna sing it sometime. Sometime...**

**Hey, by the way, do you guys think I should change the rating to T? I'm pretty sure there's going to be some necessary gore in further chapters... And other things... So, opinions, people?**

**Well, I love you guys, so what do you say? Can we go for thirty reviews? The big three-oh? I have faith in your ability to review x3 ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	6. Arianna's Tears, The Guilds' Fears

**Binary Code Translation: Wow, I bet none of you can read this. Well, it's binary code. Cool, right?**

**Guess what I did today... A swim meet! (But that's not important). Anyway, while I waiting to do backstroke, I started singing the song '99 Bottles Of Beer On The Wall' at approximately 9:45 AM. A few people joined in, and we finished at approximately 10:00 AM. (Btw, it's 10:43 AM right now)**

**Guest Review Responses:**

_**NO GUEST REVIEWS**_

**OFF TO THE MAGICAL WORLD OF CHAPTER SIX~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Phoenix Feather Guild Hall...**

"ATTENTION! I NEED YOUR ATTENTION!" Asura shouts as he climbs on top of a table.

"What is it?!" Someone in the guild shouts.

"The Magic Council is still looking for the GMG Guilds. They want us to help out," Asura states. The guild goes silent and stares at him.

"Someone of _my _status? Out there looking for _those_ guilds?" Iris says in disbelief. A few members glare at her, while the others keep staring at Asura.

Asura glares at her disrespect and nods. "Yes. And now I'm going to put you all into teams of four."

"Team One: Kyrie, Iris, Zero, Daniel."

"Team Two: Rachael, Tamaki, Apocalypse, Tobe."

"Team Three: Mouse, Arianna, Mystery, Haruka, Rillianna."

"Feel free to give yourselves team names... Report back to me if you find anything... Now go search."

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Tree...**

Riley and Envy had been quickly sent back by their master to continue watching Phoenix Feather, and that's what they're doing right now.

"Teaming up to find us, eh? This'll be fun. More prey for me," Riley grins sadistically.

"I CALL THE ALL-GIRL TEAM!" Envy shouts quickly. Riley slaps him upside the head.

"QUIET!" She whisper-yells.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team One...**

"TEAM NAMES! TEAM NAMES! LET'S VOTE ON THE TEAM NAME!" Kyrie says, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I vote Team Iris," Iris says. Zero groans.

"Iris, that is not funny," Dan says, looking very scary.

"OHH! OHH! How about... TEAM IRZEDAKY (Ir-zee-dah-key)!" Kyrie suggests. The team stares at her in disbelief.

"One, did you have too much caffeine? Two, that sounds weird. Three, how about Team Sky?" Zero suggests.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I just had three cups of coffeeeeee! TEAM SKYYYYY!" Kyrie is bouncing up and down, while the rest of Team Sky shake their heads.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Two...**

"So... what should our team name be?" Tobe asks, taking charge of the group.

"We shall be the elite four!" Apocalypse announces.

"Yeah... No. I think we should be Team Blade," Tamaki suggests.

Tobe nods, but Rachael and Apocalypse shake their heads.

"How about... Team Dragons And Two Others?" Rachael suggests jokingly.

"Let's take a vote. All in favor of The Elite Four say 'aye'," Tobe suggests.

"Aye," Apocalypse says.

"Ok, one for The Elite Four." Tobe writes 'TEF - 1' on a whiteboard that appears out of nowhere.

Tobe turns back to the group, "All in favor of Team Dragons And Two Others?" He asks, smiling. No one answers, so he turns and writes 'TDATO - 0'.

"And of course, all in favor of Team Blade?"

Tobe, along with Tamaki and Rachael, says 'aye'.

"Majority rules. We are now Team Blade," He announces.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Three...**

"We're Team Secret," Mystery says. No one disagrees, so she begins to walk towards the door.

"Hey, wait! WAIT FOR US!" Haruka calls after her as she runs to catch up. The rest of Team Secret runs after her.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Tree...**

"They're after us. We have to tell Master Nero." Riley leaps out of the tree and stalks away.

"Riley, you have to stop doing that!" Envy chases after her, and then they walk back to their base.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers's Base...**

"Master Nero, the Magic Council has sent out the guild Phoenix Feather to find us." Riley kneels in front of a darkened figure, Envy kneeling beside her.

"What would you like us to do, Master Nero?" Envy asks.

The shadowy figure, their master, grins evilly. "Kill them all..." He whispers, and begins to laugh sadisticly. Riley and Envy join in, and then sprint away to find Phoenix Feather's mages.

* * *

**Ok... So the team names were made by _MysteryGruvia_ (Team Secret), _Chibineko5348 _(Team Blade), and me, of course! (Team Sky)**

**Let's play a new game I made up. Every chapter I'm going to put a message in binary code, and you guys get to guess what it is! The answer is revealed next chapter, and if you get close to the answer (or the actual answer) I'll write your penname in binary code for you! How does that sound? Fun, right?**

**Binary Code For You Guys To Guess: 01010100011100100111100100100000011001110111010101 10010101110011011100110110100101101110011001110010 00000111011101101000011000010111010000100000011101 00011010000110100101110011001000000111001101100001 01111001011100110010000100100000010010010010000001 10001001100101011101000010000001111001011011110111 01010010011101101100011011000010000001101110011001 01011101100110010101110010001000000110011101100101 0111010000100000011010010111010000100001**

**Good luck! Gambatte!**

**The review monster loves his noms, so why don't you guys give him a little treat and review? Otherwise he might eat me! Or worse... YOU GUYS! YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN, DO YOU? DO YOU?!**

**99 Bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer... Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall! 98 Bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer... Take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall!**

**Well, until next time! **

**97 Bottles of beer on the wall, 97 bottles of beer... Take one down, pass it around, 96 bottles of beer on the wall! ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	7. Sky, Blade, Secret, ELIMINATION

**Binary Code Translation: Wow, I bet none of you can read this. Well, it's binary code. Cool, right?**

**Guess what I did today... A swim meet! (But that's not important). Anyway, while I waiting to do backstroke, I started singing the song '99 Bottles Of Beer On The Wall' at approximately 9:45 AM. A few people joined in, and we finished at approximately 10:00 AM. (Btw, it's 10:43 AM right now)**

**Guest Review Responses:**

_**NO GUEST REVIEWS**_

**OFF TO THE MAGICAL WORLD OF CHAPTER SIX~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Phoenix Feather Guild Hall...**

"ATTENTION! I NEED YOUR ATTENTION!" Asura shouts as he climbs on top of a table.

"What is it?!" Someone in the guild shouts.

"The Magic Council is still looking for the GMG Guilds. They want us to help out," Asura states. The guild goes silent and stares at him.

"Someone of _my _status? Out there looking for _those_ guilds?" Iris says in disbelief. A few members glare at her, while the others keep staring at Asura.

Asura glares at her disrespect and nods. "Yes. And now I'm going to put you all into teams of four."

"Team One: Kyrie, Iris, Zero, Daniel."

"Team Two: Rachael, Tamaki, Apocalypse, Tobe."

"Team Three: Mouse, Arianna, Mystery, Haruka, Rillianna."

"Feel free to give yourselves team names... Report back to me if you find anything... Now go search."

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Tree...**

Riley and Envy had been quickly sent back by their master to continue watching Phoenix Feather, and that's what they're doing right now.

"Teaming up to find us, eh? This'll be fun. More prey for me," Riley grins sadisticly.

"I CALL THE ALL-GIRL TEAM!" Envy shouts quickly. Riley slaps him upside the head.

"QUIET!" She whisper-yells.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team One...**

"TEAM NAMES! TEAM NAMES! LET'S VOTE ON THE TEAM NAME!" Kyrie says, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I vote Team Iris," Iris says. Zero groans.

"Iris, that is not funny," Dan says, looking very scary.

"OHH! OHH! How about... TEAM IRZEDAKY (Ir-zee-dah-key)!" Kyrie suggests. The team stares at her in disbelief.

"One, did you have too much caffeine? Two, that sounds weird. Three, how about Team Sky?" Zero suggests.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I just had three cups of coffeeeeee! TEAM SKYYYYY!" Kyrie is bouncing up and down, while the rest of Team Sky shake their heads.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Two...**

"So... what should our team name be?" Tobe asks, taking charge of the group.

"We shall be the elite four!" Apocalypse announces.

"Yeah... No. I think we should be Team Blade," Tamaki suggests.

Tobe nods, but Rachael and Apocalypse shake their heads.

"How about... Team Dragons And Two Others?" Rachael suggests jokingly.

"Let's take a vote. All in favor of The Elite Four say 'aye'," Tobe suggests.

"Aye," Apocalypse says.

"Ok, one for The Elite Four." Tobe writes 'TEF - 1' on a whiteboard that appears out of nowhere.

Tobe turns back to the group, "All in favor of Team Dragons And Two Others?" He asks, smiling. No one answers, so he turns and writes 'TDATO - 0'.

"And of course, all in favor of Team Blade?"

Tobe, along with Tamaki and Rachael, says 'aye'.

"Majority rules. We are now Team Blade," He announces.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Three...**

"We're Team Secret," Mystery says. No one disagrees, so she begins to walk towards the door.

"Hey, wait! WAIT FOR US!" Haruka calls after her as she runs to catch up. The rest of Team Secret runs after her.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Tree...**

"They're after us. We have to tell Master Nero." Riley leaps out of the tree and stalks away.

"Riley, you have to stop doing that!" Envy chases after her, and then they walk back to their base.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers's Base...**

"Master Nero, the Magic Council has sent out the guild Phoenix Feather to find us." Riley kneels in front of a darkened figure, Envy kneeling beside her.

"What would you like us to do, Master Nero?" Envy asks.

The shadowy figure, their master, grins evilly. "Kill them all..." He whispers, and begins to laugh sadisticly. Riley and Envy join in, and then sprint away to find Phoenix Feather's mages.

* * *

**Ok... So the team names were made by _MysteryGruvia_ (Team Secret), _Chibineko5348 _(Team Blade), and me, of course! (Team Sky)**

**Let's play a new game I made up. Every chapter I'm going to put a message in binary code, and you guys get to guess what it is! The answer is revealed next chapter, and if you get close to the answer (or the actual answer) I'll write your penname in binary code for you! How does that sound? Fun, right?**

**Binary Code For You Guys To Guess: 01010100011100100111100100100000011001110111010101 10010101110011011100110110100101101110011001110010 00000111011101101000011000010111010000100000011101 00011010000110100101110011001000000111001101100001 01111001011100110010000100100000010010010010000001 10001001100101011101000010000001111001011011110111 01010010011101101100011011000010000001101110011001 01011101100110010101110010001000000110011101100101 0111010000100000011010010111010000100001**

**Good luck! Gambatte!**

**The review monster loves his noms, so why don't you guys give him a little treat and review? Otherwise he might eat me! Or worse... YOU GUYS! YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN, DO YOU? DO YOU?!**

**99 Bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer... Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall! 98 Bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer... Take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall!**

**Well, until next time! **

**97 Bottles of beer on the wall, 97 bottles of beer... Take one down, pass it around, 96 bottles of beer on the wall! ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	8. Team Sky's Ball: Part One

**96 Bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 95 bottles of beer on the wall! 95 Bottles of beer on the wall, 95 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 94 bottles of beer on the wall! 94 Bottles of beer on the wall, 94 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 93 bottles of beer on the wall! LET'S GO FOR 0!**

**Binary Code Translation: Try guessing what this says! I bet you'll never get it!**

**The following people guessed the answer correctly: Paperman0 (0101000001100001011100000110010101110010011011010 11000010110111000110000) , Trunksgirl1026 (0101010001110010011101010110111001101011011100110 11001110110100101110010011011000011000100110000001 1001000110110), LilTimy (0100110001101001011011000101010001101001011011010 1111001)**

**I will never understand how you guys guessed it exactly right... Actually, I will, because you told me XD**

**Guest Review Responses: **

_**NO GUEST REVIEWS (Dragonura? Dragonura? Hello? You out there?)**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN, EVERYONE~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Sky...**

"Where should we go? Where should we go? Huh, huh, huh? WHERE SHOULD WE GO?!" Kyrie is literally bouncing off the walls.

**To say Kyrie is literally bouncing off the walls won't be entirely correct, but... Kyrie is literally bouncing off the walls at the moment. Please hold while we take all the caffeine out of her system. Thank you.**

"Ky. Ky. Ky. KYRIE BURKE! CALM DOWN!" Dan slaps Kyrie, and snaps her out of her caffeine-high.

"S-Sorry... Where should we go?" Kyrie looks down at the floor.

"I say we go that way." Shadow points at the tree where Riley and Envy had been hiding (They don't know that, though)

"Ok! To this direction!" Kyrie points her finger to the direction that Shadow had pointed to and runs forward. The rest of Team Sky just sighs and shakes their heads, as usual.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"Akino. I need to talk to you," The White Killers' Master, Nero Klause, calls to Akino.

"Yes? What is it that you need from Akino, Master Nero?" Akino walks over to Nero.

"I need you to go after Phoenix Feather's Team Blade," Nero replies with an evil grin.

"Of course, Master Nero. Akino will do it." Akino walks out of the base, leaving Nero alone, when another shadowy figure appears behind him.

"Is it time?" The figure asks.

"Yes, it is. Go, Sienna. Catch your pray."

The figure dashes out of the room, sprinting ever-so-quickly out the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Sky...**

"They're not in this tree," Iris says, looking in the tree's branches.

"They're not behind any of these other trees," Shadow says, looking into the forest.

"They're not under this rock," Daniel jokes.

"They're not under this dirt either!" Kyrie adds, high-fiving Daniel as she stands up.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Shadow glares at the two jokers.

"Really? I think it's hilarious!" Daniel says, laughing. Kyrie laughs with him.

"GOOD ONE!" She exclaims.

"Both of you... Shut... UP!" Iris punches both of them in the gut, sending them flying upward.

"SAVE USSSSSSS!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Sienna...**

"They think this is funny... How perfect." Sienna smirks, still hidden in shadows.

Slowly, she steps out of the shadows where she was hiding.

"Hi there!" She waves, her grey eyes sparkling and her long knee-length indigo hair in a ponytail swishing behind her.

Iris and Shadow pause.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" Iris says politely. Shadow just nods stiffly, showing no emotion.

"I'm Sie-" Sienna quickly catches herself, "Sara. I'm Sara."

Shadow looks at her suspiciously, while Iris nods.

"Hi, I'm Iris. This is Shadow." Iris gestures to shadow.

Suddenly, Kyrie and Dan coming falling back to earth.

"OW!" They both scream as they make contact with the ground.

"Oh, and this is Kyrie." She points at Kyrie, "And Dan." She points at Dan.

"Ah. Nice to meet you Kyrie and Dan. I'm Sara." Sienna grins widely. (FAAAAAAKE!)

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"Riley," Nero says into a lacrima.

"Yes, Master Nero?" Riley responds.

"I need you to report back here to watch the prisoners."

"Gladly." You can almost _hear_ Riley smirking through the lacrima.

"Good." Asura cuts the connection on the lacrima, and turns back to the lacrima screen behind him.

He watches as Sienna tricks Team Sky into thinking she was good, and he smirks.

"Good job, Sienna. Very good."

Someone knocks on the door.

"Master Nero? It's me. Adela Gerami."

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Sky...**

"Ok everyone, where should we search next?" Dan asks.

"I say we search here." Iris holds up a flyer for a mage-only ball.

"Ok, sure. I guess we can look there." Dan looks at the others for their opinions. Shadow shrugs, and Kyrie nods frantically.

"Yeah. We can definitely look there." Dan smiles.

"Oh! Ohhhhh! Can I come?" Sienna asks, excitedly.

"Well, are you mage?"

"Yup!"

"Opinions?" Dan looks to his team for their opinions. Shadow shrugs again, but looks a little reluctant. Iris nods with a huge smile on her face, and Kyrie smiles.

Dan turns back to Sienna. "Ok, sure," He says, smiling.

* * *

**Why can't I make that triangle thing on fanfiction? Gosh, whenever I try to make a heart, it deletes the triangle-arrow-thingy (What's it called?) GOSH DARN IT!**

**So, you guys like the new OC Sienna? (AKA SARA, XD) She's eviler than you think... **

**Where were we? Oh, right. **

******93 Bottles of beer on the wall, 93 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 92 bottles of beer on the wall! 92 Bottles of beer on the wall, 92 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 91 bottles of beer on the wall! 91 Bottles of beer on the wall, 91 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 90 bottles of beer on the wall! 90 Bottles of beer on the wall, 90 bottles of beer. Take on down, pass it around, 89 bottles of beer on the wall!**

******It took me an hour to type this chapter. And I started right after I posted Chapter Six.**

******Binary To Decode: 01001001001000000110110001101111011101100110010100 10000001111001011011110111010100100000011000010110 11000110110000101100001000000110000101101110011001 00001000000100100100100000011000110110000101101110 00100111011101000010000001100010011001010110110001 10100101100101011101100110010100100000011110010110 11110111010100100111011101100110010100100000011100 11011101000111010101100011011010110010000001110111 01101001011101000110100000100000011011010110010100 10000001110100011010000110100101110011001000000110 110001101111011011100110011100100001**

******See you later! Leave the review monster some noms! I like living! ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	9. Team Blade's New Ally?: Part One

**********89 Bottles of beer on the wall, 89 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 87 bottles of beer on the wall! 87 Bottles of beer on the wall, 87 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 86 bottles of beer on the wall! 86 Bottles of beer on the wall, 86 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 85 bottles of beer on the wall! 85 Bottles of beer on the wall, 85 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 84 bottles of beer on the wall! 84 Bottles of beer on the wall, 84 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 83 bottles of beer on the wall!**

**Binary Decoding Answer: I love you all, and I can't believe you've stuck with me this long!**

**The Following People Guessed Correctly: Trunksgirl1206**

**Guest Review Responses:**

_**NO GUEST REVIEWS**_

**AND NOW ONTO THE AMAZING LAND OF SAN EIGHT-SISCO~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Blade...**

"Where to search, where to search..." Rachael wonders aloud as she walks in circles.

"We _could_ stop wandering in circles and _actually_ start looking," Tamaki suggests, sounding irritated.

Suddenly, Akino pops out of nowhere.

"AH! WHO ARE YOU?!" Tamaki begins to freak out.

Akino stares at her. "Akino is Akino," She says.

"Well... Hello, Akino." Tamaki begins to calm down a bit.

"Tama-chan..." Rachael whispers. She, as well as Apocalypse and Tobe, is suspicious of the new comer.

"What? She doesn't seem so bad." Tamaki smiles.

Apocalypse walks a bit closer to Akino.

Suddenly, Apocalypse's eyes widen.

"Apocalypse? Apocalypse, what's wrong?" Rachael asks, concerned for her friend.

"SHE SMELLS LIKE THE MISSING GUILDS!" Apocalypse exclaims, pointing accusingly at Akino.

Akino begins to sweat, and she looks very nervous. "What? Akino doesn't know what you're talking about."

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"Adela? Come in," Nero says, astounded at the missing mage's sudden appearance. A girl with loose midback-length blonde hair and creepy pink eyes walks into the room.

"Thank you, Master. I have returned from training. My magic is much stronger now, and much more destructive. I will be sure to eliminate any and _all_ dragon slayers." Adela smirks.

"Destructive and ready to kill? Adela, you really have improved. For now, why don't you join Riley in guarding the cells?" Nero smirks, and Adela laughs and walks out of the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Blade...**

"She's nervous. Obvious signs of guiltiness," Rachael points out. Apocalypse nods in agreement.

"Indeed. I say we defeat her and force her into showing us where her base is," Tobe suggests.

"Great plan. Let's execute it." Apocalypse nods, and he and Rachael move in to attack the nervous silver haired girl.

"AKINO IS INNOCENT!" Akino sends out multiple knives that slam into Rachael, Apocalypse and Tobe, and stab into their sleeves and leave them hanging on the wall, unable to get down and fight.

"Metal Make: Sword!" Akino shouts, and a pure metal sword appears in her hand (meaning the handle is made out of metal too)

"W-What? EEK! Crystal God's Blade!" Tamaki shrieks, spawning a crystal katana.

The two girls begin to battle with swords, but Akino slowly loses focus.

Tamaki notices, and stops fighting. "Hey, you ok?" She asks, concerned.

"TAMA-CHAN! SHE IS THE ENEMY! DON'T ASK IF SHE'S OK!" Rachael shouts from her spot on the wall.

_'Ah... Tamaki-sama is so kind...'_ Akino thinks.

"Akino? Akiiiiiiinoooooo?" Tamaki asks, kneeling down to look at Akino.

"Akino is ok! Akino will show you her base!" Akino immediately stands up.

"Uh... Ok." Tamaki shrugs to her teammates, as she follows Akino, who began walking away.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?!" Tobe shouts after them.

"Oh, sorry. Akino forgot." Akino snaps her fingers and the knives disappear, leaving Rachael, Apocalypse and Tobe to fall to the floor.

"Gr... She's so annoying!" Rachael hisses.

The three of them sprint to catch up to Tamaki and Akino, who were still walking away.

* * *

**************Ok, so kinda a short chapter, but it was pretty eventful. Chibineko5348 invented Tamaki and Akino (lol, that sounds odd) and requested that they be paired together, so there's your explanation. She also requested that Akino should act like Juvia and fall in love with Tamaki during a battle, speak in third-person, and other Juvia-like things. (lol, Juvia-like)**

**************Guess what? My family just got a Windows 8! (do not own windows) It has a touch screen! It's like a giant iPad! (do not own) I love it!**

**************83 Bottles of beer on the wall, 83 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 82 bottles of beer on the wall! 82 Bottles of beer on the wall, 82 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 81 bottles of beer on the wall! 81 Bottles of beer on the wall, 81 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 80 bottles of beer on the wall! 80 Bottles of beer on the wall, 80 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 79 bottles of beer on the wall! 79 Bottles of beer on the wall, 79 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 78 bottles of beer on the wall! 78 Bottles of beer on the wall, 78 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 77 bottles of beer on the wall!**

**************Decoding Binary: 01010111011010000110111100100000011001010110110001 11001101100101001000000110001101100001011011100010 01110111010000100000011101110110000101101001011101 00001000000110011001101111011100100010000001000011 01101000011000010111000001110100011001010111001000 10000001001110011010010110111001100101001111110010 00000101011101100101001001110111001001100101001000 00011001110110111101101110011011100110000100100000 01100111011001010111010000100000011101000110111100 10000001110011011001010110010100100000010101000110 01010110000101101101001000000101001101100101011000 11011100100110010101110100001011000010000001100001 01101110011001000010000001000101011011100111011001 11100100100000011100110111010001100001011011000110 10110110100101101110011001110010000001110100011010 00011001010110110100100001001000000100100001110101 0111001001110010011000010111100100100001**

**************EEK! THE REVIEW MONSTER LOOKS HUNGRY! ...jk. He looks very satisfied, but that never lasts long! Keep reviewing! ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	10. Team Secret's Teamwork: Part One

**Binary Translating: Who else can't wait for Chapter Nine? We're gonna get to see Team Secret, and Envy stalking them! Hurray!**

**The Following People Guessed Correctly:**

******************77 Bottles of beer on the wall, 77 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 76 bottles of beer on the wall! 76 Bottles of beer on the wall, 76 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 75 bottles of beer on the wall! 75 Bottles of beer on the wall, 75 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 74 bottles of beer on the wall! 74 Bottles of beer on the wall, 74 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 73 bottles of beer on the wall! 73 Bottles of beer on the wall, 73 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 72 bottles of beer on the wall! 72 Bottles of beer on the wall, 72 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 71 bottles of beer on the wall! 71 Bottles of beer on the wall, 71 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 70 bottles of beer on the wall!**

******************Guest Review Responses: **

**************_Rafang: _Well... Rachael's just suspicious. Thanks for the review, the review monster om-nommed it happily! ^-^**

******************DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THIS STORY? LET'S CONTINUE, SHALL WE? CHAPTER NINE~!**

* * *

******************Meanwhile, With Team Secret...**

"This so boring... I'm gonna fall asleep..." Rillianna mutters, her eyes already half closed.

"Ari-nee, sing a wake up song," Mouse pleads.

Arianna sighs. "You're so hard to say 'no' to, you know that?"

"_Time for all the Rill's to wake up, time for them to wake up._

_Time for all the Rill's to wake up, or they'll end up on the grill."_

Arianna sings, putting a twist at the ending. Rillianna immediately jolts awake.

"I DON'T WANNA BE GRILLED AND EATEN!" She screams, putting her arms in a defensive position. Team Secret starts laughing at their friend.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Envy...**

"Oh, so they like to have fun, eh? I could show them a good time..." Envy whispers with a perverted grin.

Suddenly, he trips and falls out of the bush he had been using for shelter.

"Huh? Who's that?" Haruka asks, curiously, looking down at Envy.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"Riley Burke. Long time no see," Adela says, nodding to her old guildmate.

"Adela Gerami. Seems you've finally returned from your 'training'." Riley does air quotes while she says the word 'training'.

"It was training, and you're one to talk. You're magic is putting people to sleep!"

"Yeah, and it works like this." Riley looks at Adela, and she immediately falls asleep.

"That's what you get..." She mutters, smirking.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Secret And Envy...**

Envy stands up and dusts himself off. "I am Envy, pleasure-bringer to girls, and death-bringer to everyone else," He announces, smirking.

"And it looks like you pretty ladies could use some pleasure," He adds.

"EXCUSE ME?! KEEP IT PG! WE HAVE A TEN YEAR OLD WITH US, PERVERT!" Arianna shouts, slapping Envy in the face.

"Ouch..." He mutters, rubbing his poor swollen cheek.

"THAT HURT, YOU BITCH!" Envy slams his fists into the ground, creating an earthquake.

"WHOA! GUYS, HE'S STRONG! ATTACK!" Arianna screams.

Mouse quickly jumps onto Envy and refuses to let go. Arianna sings a song about... murder... Mystery's clothes turn red and she begins to attack Envy with fire. Rillianna creates a steel sword and begins to charge.

Before any serious damage can be caused, Haruka shouts, "STOP!"

Everyone blinks and stares at her.

"Room," Haruka says with a smirk. Suddenly, she and Envy disappear.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Inside The Room...**

Haruka smirks as she stands in front of Envy.

"Break," She whispers, pointing at Envy's left arm. His arm immediately twists and cracks, signaling a broken bone. Haruka repeats it again, this time directed at his right leg.

Envy screams out in pain.

"I think you've been tortured enough to see not to mess with us. Beat it," Haruka says, as the real world begins to form around them again.

* * *

**********************Oh god... HARUKA IS SCARY! WOULDN'T WANNA MESS WITH HER! Haruka. Will. Fuck. You. Up. **

**********************Also, about the sudden cussing in this chapter... It was necessary to the characters. And seriously... Haruka _will_ fuck you up.**

**********************Everyone, I need ONE MORE VILLAIN OC! JUST ONE! BECAUSE I'M WRITING CHAPTER ELEVEN AND... JUST PLEASE MAKE ANOTHER VILLAIN!**

**********************70 Bottles of beer on the wall, 70 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 69 bottles of beer on the wall! 69 Bottles of beer on the wall, 69 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 68 bottles of beer on the wall! 68 Bottles of beer on the wall, 68 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 67 bottles of beer on the wall! 67 Bottles of beer on the wall, 67 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 66 bottles of beer on the wall! 66 Bottles of beer on the wall, 66 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 65 bottles of beer on the wall! 65 Bottles of beer on the wall, 65 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 64 bottles of beer on the wall! 64 Bottles of beer on the wall, 64 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 63 bottles of beer on the wall! 63 Bottles of beer on the wall, 63 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 62 bottles of beer on the wall!**

**********************Binary Code: 01001001001000000111001101110111011001010110000101 11001000100000011010010111010000101110001000000100 10000110000101110010011101010110101101100001001011 10001000000101011101001001010011000100110000101110 00100000010001100111010101100011011010110010111000 10000001011001011011110111010100101110001000000101 01010111000000101110**

**********************The review monster's getting hungry... OH GOD HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME! SAVE ME! SAVE ME! SAVE ME BY TYPING A NICE LITTLE REVIEW IN THAT BOX DOWN THERE! OH GOD HE'S EATING MY ARM! SAVE MEEEEEEE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	11. Team Sky's Ball: Part Two

**OH MY GOD I THINK MY MIND HAS BEEN POISONED (not like that) Yesterday my Dad asked me to scan a ton of photos for him, and now I can't get the noise the scanner made out of my head! It's all like "Weeeeeew, wew. Rrrrrrrrr. Weeeew." AGH! ...At least I got $20 for it...**

**Binary: I swear it. Haruka. WILL. Fuck. You. Up.**

**The Following People... Whatever, I'm Tired:**

**************************62 Bottles of beer on the wall, 62 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 61 bottles of beer on the wall! 61 Bottles of beer on the wall, 61 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 60 bottles of beer on the wall! 60 Bottles of beer on the wall, 60 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 59 bottles of beer on the wall! 59 Bottles of beer on the wall, 59 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 58 bottles of beer on the wall! 58 Bottles of beer on the wall, 58 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 57 bottles of beer on the wall! 57 Bottles of beer on the wall, 57 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 56 bottles of beer on the wall! 56 Bottles of beer on the wall, 56 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 55 bottles of beer on the wall! 55 ****************************Bottles of beer on the wall, 55 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 54 ****************************bottles of beer on the wall! ****************************54 ****************************Bottles of beer on the wall, 54 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 53 ****************************bottles of beer on the wall!**

**********************************************************************************************************************I feel inclined to make this chapter extra long because the author's note alone is at least 200 words... **

**********************************************************************************************************************AND NOW... ONTO THE (HOPEFULLY) SUPER LONG CHAPTER TEN~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Sky And Sienna...**

The team (plus Sienna) starts walking towards the train station when Iris freezes.

"OMIGOD I CAN'T GO TO A BALL WITHOUT A DATE!" She screams. The team stares at her.

"I-Iris... I think _someone_ is bound to ask you on a date," Kyrie says reassuringly.

"A-Are you sure?" Iris looks lost.

"Positive." Kyrie smiles at Iris.

"Ok then... TO THE BALL!" Iris charges ahead, leaving the rest of the team looking dumbfounded in her midst.

"What just happened?" Dan asks. Sara and Shadow shrug, and Kyrie smiles.

"I solved a girl crisis," Kyrie says proudly.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"Adela. I need to speak with you again," Nero calls from his office.

"Yes? What is it, Master Nero?" Adela asks, stepping into the office.

Nero steps out of the shadows.

Nero had slicked-back black hair. His yellow eyes showed a murderous, evil intent.

"M-Master? What are you doing?" Adela asks, surprised at the master revealing himself.

"I am going to eliminate that petty guild Phoenix Feather's guild master." Nero smirks.

"I see... So why am I here?"

"I need you to be sure nothing goes wrong with the others."

"Ah, of course. I will do that."

"Good." With a final smirk, Nero leaves the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Sky On The Train...**

"So Sara, what kind of magic do you use?" Kyrie leans closer to Sienna, a curious look on her face.

"U-Um... I use s-speed..." Sienna says, scooting away from Kyrie.

"Speed? Cool! I wanna try!" Kyrie squeals.

Sienna sweat drops. "T-Try? How?"

"I use Copycat Magic! I can use anyone else's magic if I touch them!" Kyrie smiles.

"...Except it only lasts an hour..." Kyrie adds under her breath.

"Oh... Please don't come near me for the rest of the trip..." Sienna scoots away from the overly-peppy girl.

* * *

**Five Hours Later, Right Before The Ball, With The Girls...**

"Hey Iris, have you ever been to a ball before?" Kyrie asks as she pulls on a pale blue dress and ties a bright yellow bow around her waist.

"What? Of course I have!" Iris says, as if it was obvious, but she begins to sweat. Kyrie raises an eyebrow.

"You sure about that?"

Iris collapses onto the floor. "NO! I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A BALL BEFORE!" She cries. Kyrie and Sienna stare at her.

"Iris. Stand up. We have to prepare." Sienna puts on a dress similiar to her daily clothing, a sleeve-less dress with a white top and black skirt, with white leggings, halfway to the knee black boots, except the skirt is longer and she removes the leggings and boots, replacing them with white tights and black flats.

"O-Ok..." Iris gets off the floor, but continues to mope as she pulls on her strapless black ball dress that glides across the floor. She adds shiny black heels encrusted with diamonds, and shiny black gloves that reach a few inches above her shoulder. When she finishes dressing, she ties her hair into a bun.

"Great, looks like we're ready to go," Sienna says, and walks toward the door with Iris.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Kyrie quickly pulls on bright yellow flats and unties her ponytail, letting her long hair down.

"Now we are." Kyrie smiles and walks out the doot

* * *

**Meanwhile, With The Boys...**

"Hey Shadow... What do I do at a ball?" Dan asks the older boy.

"You find a girl and dance with her. That's it," Shadow answers.

Dan nods, and puts on a blue button down shirt with black jeans, blue sneakers, a black hat and a dark blue striped tie.

Shadow smiles a bit, and pulls on a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a gray vest, a dark gray tie, and black tap-dance shoes.

"Seems we're ready to meet the girls." Shadow pulls Dan out the door with him.

* * *

******************************OMGZ! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN AT THE BALL?! FIND OUT... IN CHAPTER 13! *troll face* Well, that'll be tomorrow, at least...**

******************************53 Bottles of beer on the wall, 53 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 52 bottles of beer on the wall! 52 Bottles of beer on the wall, 52 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 51 bottles of beer on the wall! 51 Bottles of beer on the wall, 51 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 50 bottles of beer on the wall! 50 Bottles of beer on the wall, 50 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 49 bottles of beer on the wall! 49 Bottles of beer on the wall, 49 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 48 bottles of beer on the wall! 48 Bottles of beer on the wall, 48 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 47 bottles of beer on the wall! 47 Bottles of beer on the wall, 47 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 46 bottles of beer on the wall! 46 ****************************Bottles of beer on the wall, 46 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 45 ****************************bottles of beer on the wall!**

**************************************************************WOO! 45! OVER HALFWAY!**

**************************************************************The review monsters goes om-nom-nom on your reviews and it sounds adorable so please feed him.**

**************************************************************You know what? I'm tired of doing the binary code thing. How about this:**

**************************************************************Random Facts About Me:**

**************************************************************I ship JeRza HARD. They're my fave. **

**************************************************************One new fact every chapter! ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	12. Team Blade's New Ally?: Part Two

**54 Bottles of beer on the wall, 45 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 44 bottles of beer on the wall! 44 Bottles of beer on the wall, 44 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 43 bottles of beer on the wall! 43 Bottles of beer on the wall, 43 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 42 bottles of beer on the wall! 42 Bottles of beer on the wall, 42 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 41 bottles of beer on the wall! 41 Bottles of beer on the wall, 41 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 40 bottles of beer on the wall! 40 Bottles of beer on the wall, 40 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 39 bottles of beer on the wall! 39 Bottles of beer on the wall, 39 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 38 bottles of beer on the wall!**

**I just wanna say... Happy birthday, to my good friend Angel-chan (AKA _Kittens and Angels_) She's really awesome and you should totally check out her story _Caring_. It has a really interesting plot full of twists and turns all because of one little girl.**

**Also... Wish my cat Kokoro a happy birthday! She's five today, and she's always with me when I write! I love you Koko. *squishes adorable kitty face***

**Guest Review Responses:**

**Dragonura21701: Dragonura! There you are! Thanks! Hope I'll see another review from you soon :)**

**I was writing this yesterday... Before posting Chapter Ten, but after I had finished writing it... I NEEDED THE OC FOR THAT PART RIGHT DOWN THERE!**

**TIME TO FIND OUT WHAT 'THAT PART DOWN THERE' IS! CHAPTER ELEVEN~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"WHAT?!" Adela's scream can be heard throughout the entire base.

Riley quickly rushes to the office, and yanks open the door.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! WHERE ARE THE ENEMIES?!" She screams.

Adela stares at her, questioningly. "Enemies? Who said there was any enemies?" She asks.

"BUT YOU SCREAMED!" Riley says, sounding exasperated.

"Yeah... Look at this." Adela moves one of the lacrima projectors so it's facing Riley.

"WHAT?!" Riley shouts.

"I know, right?" Adela smirks.

"What are we going to do? There's only two of us here, and we need a monitor _and_ a guard," Riley points out.

"This is bad... This is _very very _bad..." Adela paces back and forth.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Blade And Akino...**

"Akino? Are you sure we're going the right way? We've passed this tree three times," Tamaki shouts.

"Akino is sure this is the right way. Akino's guild is hidden by magic," Akino replies, confidently.

"Um... What _kind _of magic?" Rachael whispers.

Luckily (or _unluckily, _XD) for her, Akino hears her.

"Akino has no idea. No one tells Akino those kinds of things."

"Well... I guess that's a good thing, seeing as how you betrayed them after two minutes of fighting," Apocalypse mutters.

"What was that?" Akino's eyes turn a glowing red as she looms over Apocalypse.

"N-NOTHING!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"AGH! THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!" Riley screeches, almost pulling her hair out.

"UGH! AND ENVY JUST LOST A FIGHT!" Adela screams.

"WE'RE RUINED!" The two of them scream together, sobbing.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Outside The Phoenix Feather Guild Hall...**

"There you are... Asura Ingvar. You're going to die now..." Nero whispers.

Asura looks up. "Huh? What was that?" He wonders aloud.

Nero shuts his mouth and crouches down.

"Must've been the wind..." Asura mutters.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Blade And Akino...**

"Stop. You're not going anywhere." A girl with peachy skin, green slitted eyes like a cat's, and pink hair steps out into Team Secret's path.

"Indeed. Because we're here to stop you." Another person, this one a man with dark red hair and bloody red eyes, steps out.

A third person, this one a man with pale yellow eyes and dark green hair, steps out and grunts.

"Who are you? Akino doesn't remember you three being in White Killers," Akino says, looking fearful.

"Why, we are Team Killer. We kill anything and _everything _that thinks it can stop us. You five included."

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"WE'RE SAVED!" Adela and Riley begin to rejoice, until they realize something.

"Wait a second... ARE THEY ON OUR SIDE OR SOMEONE ELSE'S?!" Adela screams.

Riley thinks for a second, then responds, "I recall Si-nee telling me something about three other members, but I didn't really think about it much because I thought she was lying... Guess I was wrong."

* * *

**38 Bottles of beer on the wall, 38 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 37 bottles of beer on the wall! 37 Bottles of beer on the wall, 37 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 36 bottles of beer on the wall! 36 Bottles of beer on the wall, 36 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 35 bottles of beer on the wall! 35 Bottles of beer on the wall, 35 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 34 bottles of beer on the wall! 34 Bottles of beer on the wall, 34 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 33 bottles of beer on the wall! 33 Bottles of beer on the wall, 33 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 32 bottles of beer on the wall!**

**By the way, in case you were wondering, the song lasts until there is ZERO BOTTLES left. :) Have a nice day.**

**Random Facts About Me:**

**I listen to the full opening songs from FT while I write. Music helps me focus.**

**Well... Music is awesome, right? ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	13. Team Secret's Teamwork: Part Two

**32 Bottles of beer on the wall, 32 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 31 bottles of beer on the wall! 31 Bottles of beer on the wall, 31 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 30 bottles of beer on the wall! 30 Bottles of beer on the wall, 30 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 29 bottles of beer on the wall! 29 Bottles of beer on the wall, 29 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 28 bottles of beer on the wall! 28 Bottles of beer on the wall, 28 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 27 bottles of beer on the wall! **

**Oh god... McDonald's... DAMN YOUR ANNOYING COMMERCIALS! (Don't own McDonald's, thankfully) Grr... You got your god damn "Hahahahaha" stuck in my head! Dammit McDonald's, I hate you!**

**Heh... Sorry about that. But seriously... Hahahahahaha is so annoying!**

**Guess what? I found a motto for exceeds. It's like YOLO, but for exceeds! Here it is: F.I.S.H: Fuck It. Shit Happens. AMAZING, RIGHT?**

**Guest Review Responses:**

_**Rafang: **_**Action isn't my strongpoint, but I'll try and make it happen. A love triangle sounds cool. Thanks ****for reviewing!**

**By the way, today is triple update day because of Angel-chan and Koko's birthday. DON'T EXPECT IT SO OFTEN!**

**Also... I'm going to go back to one update a day soon, sorry. I write when I can.**

**Also, I'm going to camp for four weeks on July 14.**

**HAHAHAHAHA, TIME FOR CHAPTER TWELVE~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

Two female exceeds, one white with light blue eyes and a necklace with a gem on it on her head and holding a brown bag, and the other yellow with light brown paws and a light brown tail-tip, and thrown into a cell together. They stand up and look around the cell, spotting five other exceeds.

"Who are you?" A red exceed in a blue vest asks. (Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge)

The white cat stands up. "I'm Kira, and this is Flare." Kira looks over at Flare.

Flare stands as well, and looks around at the other six exceeds. "I could name everyone here," She says, and begins to do so.

"You're Kira, you're Lector, you're Frosch, you're Happy, you're Charla, and you're Panther Lily, otherwise known as Lily."

The exceeds from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail gape, but Flare just shrugs.

"You guys are like legends to the exceeds," Kira explains.

"Now who's ready to break out of here?" Kira holds up here bag, full of potions.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Secret And The Defeated Envy...**

Envy crawls away as best he can, and Haruka smiles at her teammates, while they look at her warily.

"I would never do that to any of you guys!" Haruka exclaims.

"Oh... Good." Arianna smiles.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Exceeds' Cell...**

"Ah. Here they are." Kira holds up seven invisibility potions, and one strength potion.

Each exceed takes an invisibility potion, and Kira hands the strength potion to Lily.

"Think you can break down this door?" She asks.

Lily shrugs. "Probably," He says.

"Perfect."

The exceeds all drink their potions, and Lily knocks down the door. They all charge out the door, flying to their freedom.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Secret...**

A whistling noise and screaming is heard.

"HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!"

Arianna shoots up, and runs to where she thinks the screaming thing is going to land.

The thing crash lands, causing a massive crashing noise.

When the thing stands up, it turns out to be the white exceed known as Kira.

Arianna stares at her, her jaw dropped and her eyes huge. Kira notices her too.

"I KNOW YOU!" They both shout.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"ADELA! THE EXCEEDS ESCAPED!" Riley screams from the exceeds' cell.

"WHAT?! NO!" Adela quickly sprints to the cell, and she begins shatching high and low in it with Riley.

Suddenly, the door closes behind them and locks.

"R-Riley..." Adela murmurs.

Riley looks up. "Yes?"

"Look." Adela points to the door.

* * *

******AGH! REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! ...I think it's because I'm lost on what should happen with Team Secret, but now I'm not, but I really need those cliff-hangers... Also, I really want to write Part Three for Team Sky.**

******In case you were wondering, Asura and Nero will get their own chapter soon enough. **

******27 Bottles of beer on the wall, 27 ********bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 26 bottles of beer on the wall! 26 Bottles of beer on the wall, 26 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 25 bottles of beer on the wall! 25 Bottles of beer on the wall, 25 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 24 bottles of beer on the wall! 24 Bottles of beer on the wall, 24 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 23 bottles of beer on the wall!**

******So today my mom and I went to pick up my nine year old sister from her to lay date' around 7:30 PM. They continued doing stuff and the parents were talking, so my sister's friend's brother and I played CoD and Minecraft on XBOX 360 (Don't own CoD, Minecraft, or XBOX 360). We ended up leaving at 9:30 PM.**

******Random Facts About Me:**

******I love my cat to pieces. She's awesome. *squishes kitty face***

******Why My Cat's Name Is Kokoro:**

******Kokoro is Japanese for Heart. Koko was named that because she has a little heart shaped white fur area on her chest! It's so cute!**

**My Cat, Kokoro: I'm a cat, so like, meow and stuff.**

**Review Monster: Om-nom *holds up sign that says _Please Feed Me_***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	14. Team Sky's Ball: Part Three

**********23 Bottles of beer on the wall, 23 ********bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 22 bottles of beer on the wall! 22 Bottles of beer on the wall, 22 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 21 bottles of beer on the wall! 21 Bottles of beer on the wall, 21 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 20 bottles of beer on the wall!**

***********Goes to look at number of reviews* *sees numbeer* SEVENTY-TWO?! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH!**

**********Guest Review Responses:**

_**********NO GUEST REVIEWS**_

**********I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! CHAPTER THIRTEEN~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Ball...**

"There you guys are!" Kyrie shouts as she finally spots the boys.

"Yep, here we are," Dan replies.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Kyrie grabs Dan's hand and walks out towards the ballroom, expecting the rest of the team to follow.

They don't. Iris and Shadow smirk, while Sienna stays silent.

After a few seconds, Sienna pipes up, "Hey guys, should we follow them?"

Iris thinks for a moment. "Yeah... I want to see if they're dancing," She says while squealing excitedly.

Shadow snorts. "Well, doesn't _somebody_ ship KyDa," He says, smiling._  
_

Sienna raises an eyebrow. "KyDa?" She asks, unamused.

"Yeah, it's their couple name."

"But they're not even dating!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

Adela sighs and throws her hands up in exasperation. "Great, now what are we going to do?" She asks.

"If the exceeds could break out, we should be able to as well, right?" Riley suggests.

"I guess..." Adela mutters in response.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Kyrie And Dan At The Ball...**

"Dan? You ok?" Kyrie asks, looking at Dan in a concerned way.

"Your face is really red. Are you sick?" She holds up a hand to Dan's forehead.

Dan slaps her hand away. "I'm fine!" He says, sounding a bit nervous and annoyed.

"Then why was your face red?"

Dan gulps. "N-No reason..."

"Oh, ok. Wanna dance?" Kyrie holds out a hand, grinning widely.

"I-I guess..." Dan stutters, grabbing Kyrie's hand as she pulls him onto the ballroom dance floor.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Iris, Shadow And Sienna At The Ball...**

"Hey Shadow, will you dance with me?" Iris asks, making puppy eyes.

Shadow resisters for a second, but then gives in to the eyes. "Fine..." He mutters, and walks out of the room with Iris holding his arm and smiling.

Sienne watches them go, and they are out of sight, she grins sadistically.

"Watch out Team Sky, the hunter is ready to catch her prey..." She whispers, and speedily dashes out of the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Riley shouts loudly and she and Adela bang on the doors.

"THEN HOW DO WE GET OUT?!" Adela shouts back.

Riley ponders for a moment, then slaps herself. "I have a key in my pocket," She murmurs.

"Huh? What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," Adela says.

"I have a key in my pocket," Riley says, louder this time.

"YOU WHAT?!" Adela screams and starts choking Riley (anime-style ;)).

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Kyrie And Dan At The Ball...**

While Kyrie and Dan are dancing, Dan notices something odd.

"Kyrie," He whispers. Kyrie looks at him, willing him to go on.

"The clock isn't moving. The music is slowing down, and so is everything else. What's happening?" Kyrie's else's widen, and she looks around, noticing the frozen world around her.

Suddenly, they heat evil laughing around them.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Kyrie screams.

Sienna steps out too the shadows. "I am Sienna Gwen, the hunter of the White Killers. You are my prey. Prepare to die." Sienna quickly rushes up and attacks Kyrie.

"KYRIE!" Dan screams.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Iris And Shadow...**

"Shadow?" Iris says, awkwardly.

"Yes, Iris?" Shadow asks.

Iris looks down and blushes. "Nothing..."

* * *

**Meanwhile, In Frozen Time...**

"You... You will pay..." Dan mutters, a murderous aura appearing around him.

"Oh yeah? All I did was knock out your weak little girlfriend," Sienna taunts.

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL PAY!" Dan screams, and rushes at Sienna.

"WATER GOD'S HOWL!" He shouts.

Quickly, Sienna moves ouThor the way.

They continue this game of cat and mouse for many minutes, until Kyrito manages to stand.

"STOP!" She shouts. The battling mages freeze and stare at her.

"So you use Time Manipulation, eh?" Kyrie smirks.

"Never forget, it's within the hour..."

* * *

**************20 Bottles of beer on the wall, 20 ********bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 19 bottles of beer on the wall! 19 Bottles of beer on the wall, 19 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 18 bottles of beer on the wall!**

**************Oh god... So you see the part where it said "Kyrie grabs Dan's hand"? yeah... when I was writing that, it auto-corrected hand to jeans... O.o**

**************Whenever I write KyDa I feel like I'm writing NaLu... You know, the more sensible embarrassed one, and the happy-go-lucky, kind of idiotic and crazy one. Yup, that just about sums up a gender-bender of NaLu.**

**************I just realized something. Riley and Adela are the comic relief... They just do stupid things when I need a dramatic pause... *facepalm* Well... HURRAY FOR COMIC RELIEF!**

**************So here we have this epic battle raging on in frozen time, while Iris and Shadow are just dancing... Wow.**

**************Is there something Iris is afraid to admit? Hmm? Heheh... IrSha...**

**************WOW! LOOK AT THAT! GO KYDA!**

**_TheDiamondCross_**** made a comment about how in an OC AU, KyDa would be NaLu. I added that IrSha would be GaLe and AkiTa would be GrUvia. Heh...**

**************Random Facts About Me:**

**************I'm a hardcore gamer, despite the fact that I'm a girl. Halo, CoD, MW, I love them all. I also play every single version of Minecraft, but PC version will always be my favorite. (I do not own any of the video games or consoles used in this paragraph)**

**************Kokoro: *licking self* *notices me watching* Problem? *goes back to licking self***

**************Review Monster: *holds up sign that reads _Reviews Make Me Happy!*_**

**************Video games are great. ~Golden_  
_**

**************I just was looking at the story stats, and... Exactly 1,000 views. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	15. Asura VS Nero

******************18 Bottles of beer on the wall, 18 ********bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 17 bottles of beer on the wall!**

******************Guest Review Responses:**

_******************Dragonura21701:**_****************** Sup Dragonura! I'm thinking... ApRa? That sounds kind of dumb, I'll keep thinking... Thanks! Golden out!**

_******************Epic Gamer: **_******************Uh... Would you mind revising it a bit?**

******************Oh gosh... This was hard to write...**

******************...And yes, it is incredible short. Fighting scenes don't last that long in my writing.**

**OK, THAT'S IT, I'VE PUT IT OFF LONG ENOUGH! THE FIGHT BETWEEN ASURA AND NERO! CHAPTER FOURTEEN~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Phoenix Feather Guild Hall...**

Suddenly, fog begins to form in the room. Asura quickly stands up and looks around.

"Fog...?" He whispers.

Sinister laughing fills the room, and Asura's eyes widen.

"There's only one person I know who can create fog and laugh like that..."

"Indeed, Asura. It's been a long time, old friend," Nero emerges from the fog.

"NERO! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME YOUR FRIEND! THAT WAS YEARS AGO! Before..."

Nero smirks. "Before I turned to the 'Dark Side'?"

"And your goal is still the same?"

"Of course. And your little guild members are all being attacked by _my_ guild members. Yours will be the first of many."

Asura's eyes widen, but he quickly collects himself and glares hatefully any Nero.

"I WON'T LET YOU! DRAGON SOUL!" Asura shouts, and begins to gain white scales on his hands and feet. Asura's hands grow claws, and his head develops horns.

Nero laughs and fades into the fog.

Asura slashes through the fog with his claws, but to no avail. He can not find Nero.

"Over here!" Nero pops out of the fog behind Asura.

"Oh, now I'm over here!" Nero disappears and reappears to the right of Asura.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"Let's... Just... Get out... Of here..." Riley manages to say.

"Fine." Adela glares keys grabs the keys out of Riley's hand.

Adela unlocks the door, and the two of them step out to see a curvaceous girl with dark brown hair with brown streaks smirking at them.

"Collette," Riley says.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Phoenix Feather Guild Hall...**

"THAT'S ENOUGH, NERO! STOP PLAYING AND COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Asura says as he continues to slash the fog with wind magic.

"Oh, must I? This is just too entertaining." Nero steps out of the fog.

"It won't be in a second!" Asura rushes at Nero, his scales turning red.

Right before Asura can hit him, however, Nero disappears.

"DAMMIT NERO!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"Collette Smith. Fancy seeing _you_ here." Riley and Adela glare at the brunette, hatred in their eyes.

"Mhm? We'll, I'm sure you'd be glad to know that I caught _these insects_ sneaking around." Collette holds up Happy and Frosch.

"Would you like me to tell Master Nero that you were messing around?"

Riley and Adela gulp. "No ma'am!"

"Collette, I found another one." A black exceed walks into the room, dragging Charla behind him.

"CHARLA!" Happy screams, and struggles to break free of Colette's tight grip.

"Ah, Kurai. Good job." Collette grabs Charla by the tail and holds her up.

"You are going back to your cell, along with these other little insects." Collette carries the three exceeds into the cell, and slams the door behind her.

"If they escape again, I _will_ tell the Master," Collette calls behind her as she walks away with Kurai.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Phoenix Feather Guild Hall...**

Asura's scales turn into a foggy grey, and he begins to blend in with the fog as well.

"I'm coming to find you, Nero..." He mutters.

"No you aren't." Nero appears in the room again.

"I KNEW THAT WOULD WORK!" Asura's scales turn blue and he punches Nero with a water attack, effectively knocking the dark haired guild master out.

"Now, how to find your base..."

* * *

**********************So? How did I do? Was it:**

**********************A. Terrible**

**********************B. Magnificent **

**********************C. Ok...**

**********************D. WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!**

**********************E. Tolerable **

**********************F. Professional **

**********************Review the letter you thought it was!**

**********************The reason this didn't come out as quickly as the other chapters:**

**********************1. I was watching the movie Pitch Perfect last night... (DON'T OWN THE AMAZING MOVIE PITCH PERFECT!)**

**********************2. Well, fighting isn't my writing strongpoint.**

**********************3. You could say it was Writer's Block...**

**********************17 Bottles of beer on the wall, 17 ********bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 16 bottles of beer on the wall! ********************16 Bottles of beer on the wall, 16 ********bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 15 bottles of beer on the wall!**

******************************************Random Facts About Me:**

******************************************If someone tells me to improve on something, I will immediately try to improve.**

******************************************Koko: Improve my litter box!**

******************************************Review Monster: *holds up sign that says _If You Don't Feed Me, I'll Have To Eat Kokoro!*_**

******************************************FEED HIM! FEED HIM! ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	16. Team Blade's New Ally?: Part Three

**************************15 Bottles of beer on the wall, 15 ********bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 14 bottles of beer on the wall! ********************14 Bottles of beer on the wall, 14 ********bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 13 bottles of beer on the wall!********************************************13 Bottles of beer on the wall, 13 ********bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 12 bottles of beer on the wall!**

**********************************************************************************************I kinda had a bad day yesterday... 'Why?' You ask? This is why:**

**********************************************************************************************I was getting out of my mom's car (I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE!) and I fell onto the pavement and seriously scratched my leg up.**

**********************************************************************************************Later that day, we went to a pool party at our country club and I bumped my head REALLY HARD on the side of the pool.**

**********************************************************************************************And guess what? A KID POOPED IN THE POOL. THAT'S THE THIRTEENTH TIME THIS YEAR.**

**********************************************************************************************And now, here I am, with my leg still stinging and my head still throbbing a DAY later, wanting to sit at home and do NOTHING.**

**********************************************************************************************Guest Review Responses:**

_**********************************************************************************************Dragonura21701:**_********************************************************************************************** Is your computer acting up again? There was stuff missing. Yup, still working on the couple name XD Thank you! Golden out!**

**********************************************************************************************Ugh, more fighting scenes...**

**********************************************************************************************Chapter Fifteen... Whoopdee-Fucking-Doo...**

* * *

**********************************************************************************Meanwhile, With Team Blade And Team Killers...**

"And what makes you think you can kill us?" Rachael puts her hands on her hips and steps in front of the team's leader.

"The fact that you're all weak," The girl smirks.

"WEAK?!" Rachael scoffs.

"Less talking, more killing," The dark red haired boy grunts.

"You're right, Orphan." The pinkette leader smiles. "Satan Soul: Sitri Form"

Orphan's eyes zero in on Tamaki. "You..." He whispers.

Tamaki blinks. "Me?" She points to herself.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Orphan leaps at Tamaki, wielding a bloodred sword.

"NO!" Akino leaps in front of Tamaki at the last second, taking the blow from the sword. She coughs, spitting up blood.

"AKINO!" Tamaki screams.

"Akino... Is... Ok..." Akino whispers, but conti use to cough up blood and lie on the ground.

The dark green haired man hangs back and smirks.

"RAY! ATTACK!" Team Killers' lead shouts at him, angrily.

"Alright Venus, I'm going..." He mutters.

Ray waves his hand and multiple shadows appear. The shadows quickly rush at Tamaki, pushing her to the ground alongside Akino.

"And now it's your turn..." Venus turns to Rachael, and rushes forward. Rachael sidesteps quickly, causing Venus to barely graze her arm. Rachael summons lightning to her fists and runs at Venus.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" (A/N: Gosh, why do I feel like such an idiot when I write that?)

Venus blocks the attack with her demon wings, but is pushed back a few feet. Rachael gapes.

"So you're that strong..." She mutters, looking down.

Suddenly, Apocalypse rushes boast Rachael with a blue light on his fist. He punches Venus hard in the gut, making her lean forward and cough up blood.

Apocalypse turns back to Rachael. "Need any help?" He says, grinning widely.

"No..." Apocalypse raises an eyebrow.

"Ok... Maybe."

"GUYS! WE NEED TO DISCUSS TACTICS! FALL BACK!" Tobe shouts from behind them.

Rachael and Apocalypse fall back.

"There is three of us, the three of them. We are evenly matched, so I'm going to take on the girl, Rachael will take on the shadow man, and Apocalypse, you will take on the blood guy."

The three nod, and turn to charge, but their enemies have seemed to disappear. They look around warily, trying to find their enemies.

"Up here," A voice says. The three remaining members of Team Blade look up and see Team Killers hiding in the tree canopy.

"How...?" Tobe whispers.

Team Killers falls from the trees onto Team Blade. Each of the members attacks one of Team Blade's members in some way.

With one final punch, Team Blade falls.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Sky...**

A yellow exceed with purple eyes and a red ribbon on its tail, as well as a rope tied around its neck with a silver key stringed onto it, looks down into the forest.

"What the..." She murmurs, seeing the four Phoenix Feather mages and the one White Killers Mage passed out on the forest floor.

The exceed dives down a bit, landing in a tree. She holds up the beautiful silver key with intricate feather designs.

"Cygnus... I need you..." The exceed whispers to the key.

Suddenly, the key glows, and a beautiful girl with creamy white skin appears. The girl has long white hair, so long that it reaches the floor, and sparkling orange eyes. She wears a dress of white silk, fading down into feathers at the end of the skirt. She has on long white gloves and orange ballet flats. Around her neck she wears a dark black choker. On her back are two majestic, feathery white wings.

The girl smiles softly at the exceed. "Mika, why have you summoned me? What is it you need?"

Mika's face falls. "You see, Cygnus... Those people down there need some help."

* * *

******************************Cygnus is pronounced Sig-nes, and is the swan constellation. Tough I should mention that. **

******************************If you submitted an OC a while ago and he/she hasn't shown up yet, here's why:**

******************************In the current state of the story, it would be impossible to add new mages to the guild. Your OC will show up soon, most likely towards the end of the arc.**

******************************12 Bottles of beer on the wall, 12 ********bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 11 bottles of beer on the wall! ********************11 Bottles of beer on the wall, 11 ********bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 10 bottles of beer on the wall!********************************************10 Bottles of beer on the wall, 10 ********bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 9 bottles of beer on the wall! 9 ****************************************************************************************************Bottles of beer on the wall, 9 ********bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 8 bottles of beer on the wall!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************WOO! EIGHT! WE SHOULD BE DONE BY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**  


******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Heh, sorry about the AN at the top... I really hate having to write battles... Sorry!**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Luckily, I had a few pointers in how to write battles from _Ryokos _********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_Bro_. Thank you! **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************You guys think I did any better?**

**Random Facts About Me:**

**I'm a Grammar Nazi. It's my thing. ...Also, it really annoys people when I correct them. :P**

**Koko: You saved me! Thank you reviewers!**

**Review Monster: *_I Didn't Eat The Cat*_**

**Nothing like the smell of fresh reviews in the morning... Thank you all for 85. ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	17. Team Secret's Teamwork: Part Three

**8 Bottles of beer on the wall, 8 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 7 bottles of beer on the wall! 7 Bottles of beer on the wall, 7 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 6 bottles of beer on the wall! 6 Bottles of beer on the wall, 6 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 5 bottles of beer on the wall! 5 Bottles of beer on the wall, 5 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 4 bottles of beer on the wall! 4 ****Bottles of beer on the wall, 4 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 3 bottles of beer on the wall!**

******Guest Review Responses:**

_******What If I Told You... That There Was NO GUEST REVIEWS!**_

******AND NOW, BACK TO TEAM SECRET! CHAPTER SIXTEEN~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Secret And Kira...**

"You're that exceed who saved me as a child..." Arianna whispers.

Kira nods. "I am," She confirms.

"I never got to say 'thank you'." Arianna smiles at Kira.

"You're welcome. Now, what are you doing out here?"

Arianna looks back at her teammates, who were staring at her from a short distance. "I'm out here with my guild mates. We're looking for a dark guild that's been capturing mages."

Kira's ears perk up. "A dark guild that's been capturing mages?"

Arianna nods. "Yeah, do you know anything about it?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

Envy crawls through the hallways towards Nero's office, but before he ca reach it, Adela and Riley spot him.

"ENVY?! IS THAT YOU?!" Riley shouts.

Envy nods sheepishly. "Y-Yeah..."

Riley's eyes widen. "THEY BEAT YOU?!"

"Y-Yeah... That too..."

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Secret And Kira...**

"So they captured you?" Arianna asks. Kira nods in response.

"Kira... I know you'll probably never want to go back there, but..." Arianna trails off.

"You want me to lead you and your team there, don't you?" Kira asks. Arianna nods, as the rest of Team Secret comes out of the bushes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Kira sprouts wings and flies in the direction of the White Killers' base.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"ADELA! RILEY! GET IN HERE!" Collette shouts from Nero's office.

"ALRIGT, WE'RE COMING! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Riley shouts back as she and Adela wall as slowly as possible to the office.

When they finally get there, Collette glares at them.

"What kept you?" She growls.

"Oh, you know... NOT wanting to see you." Riley shoots back.

"Whatever. I need you two to go out and attack the tea of five headed towards our base being led by an exceed. Eliminate them."

"Of course." Adela and Riley walk out of the toward and out into the wilderness surrounding the base, searching for Team Secret.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Secret...**

"Are we there yet?" Haruka asks.

"No," The rest of the team says.

"Are we there _now_?" Haruka asks, hopefully.

"No."

"How about now?"

"No!"

"ARE WE THERE YET?!"

"NO! WE AREN'T FUCKING THERE YET! NOW SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Mystery screams.

Haruka goes silent and the team stares at Mystery.

"M-Mystery-san...?" Mouse whispers.

"I'm sorry... I cracked. Haruka, you'll know we're there when we arrive. Now please stop asking."

"Asking what?" Riley asks, standing in front of the team with Adela by her side.

"Who are you?" Rillianna asks.

"AHHH! THOSE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO CAPTURED ME! THEY'RE FROM THE DARK GUILD!" Kira screams.

"WHAT?!" Arianna shouts back.

"ATTACK THEM!"

* * *

******Yes, that was a very short chapter. A filler, you could say. But next is Team Sky, sooo... :3 Yay!**

******3 Bottles of beer on the wall, 3 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 2 bottles of beer on the wall! 2 Bottles of beer on the wall, 2 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 1 bottle of beer on the wall! 1 Bottle of beer on the wall, 1 bottle of beer. Take one down, pass it around, ZERO bottles of beer on the wall!**

**GUYS! WE DID IT! ZERO! IT TOOK *goes to count* TEN CHAPTERS! BUT WE STILL DID IT!**

**Guys, can I ask a favor? Could you all tell me your OC(s)'s birthday? If it helps, it's approximately January 26th in the story.**

**I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY BUT I WANT TO MAKE THE CHAPTER LONGER! ARGHHHHHHHHH! ...KYDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AND IRSHA! AND AKITA! AND, um... RASE! RaSe is Rachael & Apocalypse. My friend made it. Originally it was RaPse, but we changed it because... RAPsE. :D *looks left and right* THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! QUIT JUDGING!**

**Random Facts About Me:**

**I loooooove swimming. It's my face sport. I'm not the best in my team, but I'm near it!**

**Koko: I nearly got thrown in the pool once.**

**Review Monster: *_FEED ME!_***

**Swimming 4 Life ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	18. Team Sky's Ball: Part Four

**If I had words to make a day for you... I would make that day last for all time! That's a little snippet from a song I heard in the movie 'Babe'. I really love that movie, it's adorable (I *sob* don't own the movie Babe *sob* though...)**

**Guest Review Responses:**

_**Epic Gamer:**_** Yes, I did receive it... But it's a bit hard to understand, would you mind revising it? Thank you.**

**WOO! TEAM SKY! KYDA AND IRSHA! CHAPTER SEVENTEEN~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, With The Oblivious Iris And Shadow...**

"Hey Shadow, do you notice anything weird about KyDa?" Iris asks, looking over Shadow's shoulder at Kyrie and Dan, who were still dancing but looked a bit out of it.

Shadow looks back. "They're still dancing, aren't they?"

"Yeah... But something seems... Off. Just look at their eyes. They lack their usual spirit," Iris whispers, hoping no one overhears her.

"Yeah, you're right... Wait a second, where's Sara?" Shadow looks around, looking for the elusive indigo haired girl.

"I don't know, maybe she went outside?" Iris suggests.

"We should check." Shadow grabs Iris's hand and pulls her towards the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In Frozen Time...**

Kyrie unfreezes Dan and stares at him.

"Dan. I know you just wanted to protect me, but... I need to fight my own battles. Please just stay back," She whispers. Dan nods slightly and steps back, allowing Kyrie to fight.

Sienna stares at her, and unfreezes herself, smirking.

"You can't win, you're too weak," Sienna growls.

"Just because I don't have the strongest magic... DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T WIN!" Kyrie summons a scythe and begins to run at Sienna.

"WHAT THE-?!" Sienna swiftly jumps to the side.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" Kyrie takes another swing at Sienna, and it cuts her dress's skirt, and knocks her to the floor.

Sienna slowly stands up. "Oh... I see... So that's how it is..." She mutters, an evil aura forming around her.

In the blink of an eye, Sienna is suddenly right behind Kyrie. "FREEZE!" She shouts, freezing time around Kyrie.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Sienna screams, punching Kyrie to the ground.

"I AM A WHITE KILLER! YOU WILL NOT WIN!" Sienna kicks Kyrie in the ribs, making her cough up blood all over the marble floor of the ballroom.

"KYRIE!" Dan shouts, and runs over to the pinkette lying on the ground.

"It's too late... She has lost." Sienna smiles sinisterly at her victory.

"She may have lost... But I haven't." Dan stands up, a vengeful aura forming around him.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Iris And Shadow...**

"She's not out here, I guess." Iris walls over to Shadow, and the two walk back into the ballroom, hand in hand.

But before they begin to dance again, Iris notices something and gasps.

Shadow looks at her, concerned.

Slowly, Iris points to a puddle of red. "That wasn't there before... Was it?" She whispers, staring at Shadow.

"Something weird is going on..." Shadow murmurs.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In Frozen Time...**

"You _really_ think you can beat me? Even after what happened to your little girlfriend?" Sienna smirks.

"She's not my girlfriend... But maybe someday she will be... Because I'll do anything to protect her," Dan says. Kyrie, hearing this, smiles a bit, despite her harsh injuries.

"This is certain death for you." Sienna rushes forward. But Dan is ready. He creates an ice and water blade and slashes Sienna's arm.

"AGH! YOU WRETCHED CHILD!" She screeches.

"Child?" Dan asks, confused. "What child? All I see is an adorable, amazing, pinkette girl, an awesome, strong black haired guy with a knife, and an ugly old hag with indigo hair and grey eyes."

"OLD HAG?!" Sienna leaps at Dan, a crazy look in her eyes.

"I mentioned I had a knife, didn't I?" Dan pulls a knife out of his belt and slashes Sienna again, making her fall to the floor, defeated.

"You said it would be hard..." Dan mutters.

"URGH!" Sienna screams.

"Now... I want you to unfreeze time, and lead us to your guild." Sienna stares at Dan.

"I SAID NOW!"

Sienna quickly scrambles to get up, and unfreezes the time. Dan runs over to Kyrie and helps her up.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Iris And Shadow...**

"SHADOW! LOOK!" Iris points to where Dan, the defeated Sienna, and the bloody Kyrie had suddenly appeared.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Shadow shouts as he and Iris run over to their teammates. The crowd parts to let them pass, but continues staring.

"Sara... Sienna... Dark guild... Evil..." Dan murmurs, but then collapses onto the floor.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION OVER HERE!" Shadow shouts.

"I think I can help!" A young girl with wavy waist-length black hair and black eyes in a frilly loli dress runs up to Team Sky.

"Are you sure...?" Shadow looks uncertain.

"I'm sure. My mom taught me a little about medical treatment." The girl smiles.

Before Shadow can say another suspicion, Iris covers is mouth and smiles at the girl. "Ok. What's your name?" She asks.

"My name's Alice." Alice smiles and gets down on her hands to help Dan and Kyrie.

* * *

**Two Hours Later...**

"See? I told you I could do it." Alice smiles, looking proud of herself and her actions.

"Yeah... Guess you were right..." Shadow mutters. Iris elbows him.

"I'm sorry... About not believing you..." Shadow adds, glaring at Iris.

"Huh...? What...?" Dan begins to wake up.

* * *

**Ok... Do you think the KyDa was:**

**A. Perfect**

**B. Ok**

**C. Rushed**

**Please tell me!**

**Whenever I meant to write Shadow I wrote Apocalypse, and whenever I meant to write Iris I wrote Rachael... OMG! RASE IS TAKING OVER MY MIND!**

**Ok, so to really get the feel of Sienna's hair ****color, I looked up the color indigo. And then I realized this: WENDY'S HAIR IS INDIGO!**

**I think it's time to go over the villain ages:**

**Akino: 16**

**Riley: 17**

**Adela: 15**

**Sienna: 19**

**Venus: 18**

**Collette: 19**

**Envy: 19**

**Nero: 30**

**Orphan: 25**

**Ray: 16**

**And Asura is actually 35...**

**Random Facts About Me... Has Been Interrupted For A Very Special Message:**

**Guys, I have something to tell you all. I'm going on vacation, so I won't be able to update until next Thursday. Sorry.**

**Koko: I HAVE TO GO A BEACH! A BEACH! WATER!**

**Review Monster: *_FEED ME_***

**Yeah... We're bringing Koko with us to the beach... ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	19. Chicken Always Helps With Losses

**I just checked the story stats.**

**Wow, guys! 109 reviews?! Seriously?! Amazing! Thank you! Um... I believe the 100th reviewer was Trunksgirl1026. I'm, um, willing to write onshorty for you, if you would like that.**

**To All Those KyDa Shippers:**

**I thought of this little scene, but couldn't fit it into the story. But I think you guys'll like it!**

**Scene:**

**Kyrie: Hi Dan.**

**Dan: Hi Ky.**

**Kyrie: *Falls backwards* Whoa! Dan, I think I'm falling for you!**

**Dan: *Falls over too* I think I'm falling for you too!**

**Didja like it? I thought it was cute. By the way, I plan to have this arc finished AT THE MOST by the thirteenth, because I'll at camp from July 14 to August 9 (At least I think it's the ninth. If might be sooner or later)**

**Guest Review Responses:**

_**Bella: **_**You're right! Long time no review! I do update fast, don't I? And I agree, the KyDa was rushed. And one more thing... I don't recommend giving the author the ability to ship who she wants with your OC *evil eyes* MWAHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**UPDATES WHILE ON VACATION?! WOW! CHAPTER EIGHTEEN~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Phoenix Feather Guild Hall...**

"AHA!" Asura announces, as he holds up a folded-up map.

"Your base should be in the center of this..." Asura begins to unfold the map, but the folded piece of paper turns out to be a menu for a restaurant called 'EFC - Evil Fried Chicken'

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Asura rips up the menu.

"No... My evil chicken..." Nero whispers in his sleep. Asura looks at him in a reserved way.

"Great... I guess I'll have to wake you up to find the way." Asura grabs a bucket, fills it with ice-cold water, and pulls it over Nero's head.

"COLD!" Nero leaps up, shivering violently.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Nero stares accusingly at the Phoenix Feather guild master.

"No time. Tell me where your base is." Asura grabs a knife and holds it up to Nero's neck.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"I can't. Believe. He lost!" Collette slams her fists against the desk, as she stares at a lacrimal screen that was showing the Phoenix Feather guild hall.

"HOW COULD HE LOSE?!" She screams.

"C-Collette? W-What's wrong?" Envy asks from the corner, shivering in fear of the angry brunette.

"NERO LOST TO OUR ENEMY! HE LOST!" Collette screams.

"O-Oh... Maybe you c-could go help h-him?" Envy stutters.

"FINE! I'LL GO SAVE THAT WEAKLING'S ASS!" Collette stands quickly, and stamps out of the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Phoenix Feather Guild Hall...**

"Alright, I give." Nero raises his hands up in surrender.

"Really?" Asura stares at the evil yellow eyes man.

"Positive." Nero makes eye contact with Asura, proving he wasn't lying.

"O-Ok..." Asura slowly lowers the knife from Nero's neck and steps back.

"This way." Nero walks out of the room, with Asura trailing behind him.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Collette...**

"URGH! WHEN I FIND THOSE TWO, I'M GOING TO RIP THEM INTO PIECES! EVEN NERO!" Collette screams as she runs through the surrounding forest towards Phoenix Feather's guild hall.

"They will pay for the day they put the White Killers to shame..." She whispers.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"Um... What do I do now?" Envy looks around the base, trying to find something productive to do.

Suddenly, he spots an EFC menu.

"Hey, you guys want any EFC?" He shouts to the imprisoned guilds.

"NO!" They all shout back.

"More for me, then." Envy looks smug as he picks up a communication lacrimal and calls the local EFC.

* * *

**If you're curious about why I'm updating WHILE ON VACATION, it's because it's raining so we can't go to the beach. :( So I have free time (It's supposed to rain all week! T-T WAAAAH!) Also, you can't blame me for its shortness. It's harder to write when you're supposed to be vacationing. (I had no idea ' 'vacationing' was a word...)**

**I just couldn't resist with 'EFC'. I thought it was funny! You guys get it, right?**

**Guys, I have two new story ideas! Hurray! I think I'm gonna do a few AUs (the ideas are both AU) before I start doing... Non-AUs, so that I can get te characters' personalities down. I won't tell you guys the actual summaries (sorry!), but I'll tell you the names and a few words to help tell you what the story's about, and if there's a pairing.**

**_Blue_**** - A journey to save someone. JeRza.**

**_Happiness Co_. - Erza's happiness. POSSIBLE JeRza.**

**So if you don't mind, tell me your opinions in the reviews!**

**So is anyone totally PUMPED for chapter 338? A TRIPLE CHAPTER IN COLOR! THERE BETTER BE A PURPLE-HAIRED KID WITH A TATTOO AND BROWN EYES IN IT! OR ELSE I'M GONNA... Um... Get mad.**

**Random Facts About Me: **

**I loooove boats! I always sit on the bow (front) of our motor boat and we go super fast! I love the feel of wind in my face!**

**Koko: She's crazy! Crazy, I say!**

**Review Monster: *_Review or I'll eat the bow of Golden's boat*_**

**NOOOO! NOT OUR BOAT! PLEASE, NOT OUR BOAT! ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	20. Team Blade's New Ally?: Part Four

***Sigh* Everyone, it turns out we're staying on vacation till friday. but we'releaving the morning. But I'm happy. After all, it's a holiday. Happy Fourth of July, all my american homies! 'Murica!**

**Guys, I found out about this AMAZING website called 'Akinator'. It's really awesome, so you guys should try it out. HE CAN GUESS ANYTHING. (I no own Akinator :()**

**Guest Review Responses:**

**Guess what? I WASHED MY GRANDPA'S CAR TODAY. For $10. So... I gave $25. Not sure if rich... Or poor. XD**

**SO, UM, TIME FOR CHAPTER NINETEEN! CYGNUS AND MIKA~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Cygnus And Mika...**

"So you want me to help them? Of course I will." Cygnus smiles at the yellow exceed.

"Well, we better be quick. I don't want anyone to capture us," Mika says, concerned for the safety of herself and her friend.

"It's ok, no one's going to hurt us." Cygnus spreads her feathery white wings and dives down into the clearing, Mika following close behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

The doorbell rings, casting a luminous ringing over the base. Envy runs and opens up the door, and standing there is a teenage girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Grace, and here's your EFC order." Grace thrusts a bag into Envy's hands, then runs off as quickly as she can.

"Uh..." Envy slowly closes the door.

Once the door is fully shut, Envy turns and shouts, "Hey everyone! I've got three servings of fried chicken and you guys can't have any! Because it's mine! ALL MINE!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Clearing...**

"Uh... Hello?" Mika nudges Akino with her paw.

"Mika, I thought you said there was enemies down here," Cygnus whispers, her orange eyes looking confused.

"Yeah... I saw them. Some creepy guy with dark green hair, another guy who was attacking people with blood, and a pinkette that looked like a demon," Mika replies, looking around for Team Killer.

"Well, they aren't here anymore," Cygnus states, then leans down to help Tamaki.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Trees...**

"That's what we want you to think..." Venus mutters. Orphan smirks, but Ray remains emotionless.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Clearing...**

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Tamaki screams, freaking out when she sees Cygnus.

"I am Cygnus, the celestial spirit of the swan constellation," Cygnus says calmly.

"And I'm Mika!" Mika says from somewhere behind Cygnus.

"Why are you here?" Rachael asks, curiously.

"Mika thought you needed help." Cygnus smiled softly.

"So we came to help!" Mika adds.

"Well, thank you, but we must be going. We have a dark guild to defeat," Tobe stands up and begins walking, but Cygnus grabs his hand.

"We want to help," She says sternly.

"U-Um..." Tobe hesitates, but the rest of Team Blade smiles hopefully at him.

Tobe sighs. "Fine..." He mutters, looking cross.

"YAY!" Mika says excitedly.

"Let's go." Apocalypse announces. Team Blade, plus a celestial sport and an exceed, begins to move through the forest.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Trees...**

"They're on the move. Let's follow." Venus waves her hand, expecting the rest to follow, which they do.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"So... Full..." Envy whispers, lying on a couch with a giant stomach. In front of him is three empty buckets of chicken, not even a single crumb remains.

"Idiot..." A few of the prisoners mutter.

"Envy... Are you alright?" A girl with black hair with purple highlights tied up into a ponytail and purple eyes steps out of the shadows.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah Shadow, I'm ok," Envy answers, but his physical appearance betrays him.

"I could help you..." Shadow mutters.

"Really? Ok! That would be great!" Envy smiles at Shadow.

Shadow walks over to Envy, and jumps on his stomach, causing Envy to vomit all the chicken he had eaten.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

**AGH! SORRY IT WAS SHORT! **

**Envy is possessive of his chicken... And as usual, the White Killers' base is comic relief. I like how I made them oddball villains, like they aren't really that evil and they wouldn't fit in well with other villains.**

**Hey do you guys ever stop to think about those less fortunate than us? I know you guys have at LEAST enough money, if you can have laptops and phones, but do you ever think about the other people who can barely survive? While we're here on our devices thinking about whether we should have a giant cake for a snack or a bag of chips! (Ok, so maybe not that EXACT scenario, BUT YOU GET THE POINT) I just wanted to say that. Thank you.**

**Ok, I am LOVING my new story Blue. I just started writing it recently (Sadly, it'll be released in August, though) and I really like how it's turning out. Here's one paragraph so you guys can get a feel of the story:**

It was a rainy day. One of the rainiest that he had ever seen in Magnolia, in fact. And as he fought through the downpour, he thought about how he was supposed to get home.

**That's barely anything, so... Mwahahaha.**

**Random Facts About Me:**

**I know I am very happy-go-lucky and peppy, but sometimes I get really heavy. It's very contradictory to my actual personality.**

**Koko: Um... Meow. I got nothing.**

**Review Monster: *_Please Review, And Maybe Go Do Some Community Service And Help The Less Fortunate_***

**Please. ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	21. Team Secret's Teamwork: Part Four

**Before you start reading this, go back and reread the end of chapter nineteen. I added to it.**

**By the way, did any of you guys don't ice anything about the EFC delivery girl? If you don't know want I mean, I recommend checking my profile.**

**Guest Review Responses: **

_**NO GUEST REVIEWS**_

**Did anyone read the new manga chapters? (Note the 'S')**

***SPOILERS***

**WAAAAAH! ULTEAR REALLY IS DEAD! AND THERE WASN'T EVEN ANY JERZA! THERE WAS A BALL FOR FUCK'S SAKE! NO JERZA OR NALU?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! But Natsu... Good job stealing the crown. It's just like Edolas all over again ;)**

***NO MORE SPOILERS***

**Heh... Rants.**

**WOOO! TWENTY! CHAPTER TWENTY~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Secret And Riley And Adela...**

Team Secret charges at them, but Adela and Riley stand and watch them.

Riley looks over at Adela. "Sleepy time?" She asks.

"Yeah, except for the dark haired one," Adela replies, smirking.

"Which?" Riley looks between Arianna and Mystery.

"Not completely black, but dark. That one." Adela points at Arianna.

"Oh, ok." Riley snaps her fingers and immediately, everyone in Team Secret falls asleep except for Arianna.

"W-Wait... Why aren't I asleep?" Arianna looks around at her fallen comrades, wondering why her enemies would keep only her awake. Do they think she's weak? Do they think she is worth more than the others?

"Because you're... Special," Riley sneers.

"Yes, yes. A dragon slayer." Adela looks Arianna in the eye. "And I just _love_ playing with dragon slayers." Adela waves her hand, and Arianna's dark eyes, formerly filled with determination, quickly change into a dull stare.

"And now, you are going to attack the little girl when she awakens," Adela commands. Arianna nods, and begins to walk towards Mouse.

"Awaken!" Riley shouts. Mouse's eyes shoot open, and she immediately leaps up and stands in a defensive position. When she spots Arianna, she relaxes and begins to walk towards her older friend.

"Ari-nee!" She says. "What happened?" Suddenly, Mouse spots the dullness of Arianna's eyes and the fact that her enemies are smirking.

"What... Happened?" Mouse begins to back away slowly from the girl she _thought_ she could trust.

"Oh, Mouse, don't worry. Nothing bad has happened. I'm still me. I'm still your friend," The possessed Arianna says to calm Mouse.

"U-Um..." Mouse backs away further into the forest.

"Come on, little girl!" Riley shouts angrily.

"AHH!" Mouse screams, and quickly turns tail and runs off into the forest.

Riley and Adela sigh. "Well, that wasn't fun at all... Maybe we should wake them up all together. I doubt they'll attack back," Riley suggests. Adela shrugs.

"AWAKEN!" Riley shouts. Haruka, Mystery, Rillianna and Kira wake up and stare around.

"Arianna! Thank goodness you're alright!" Kira says when she spots her friend.

"Yes... I'm alright..." Possessed-Arianna says.

"A-Are you sure? You don't look so good..." Haruka says.

"I'm... Sure!" Suddenly, Possessed-Arianna launches herself at her teammates.

"VOCAL DRAGON'S SCREAM!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

A knock on the door startles both Envy and Shadow.

"I'll get it this time." Shadow stands up and walks over to the door, then opens it.

Outside stands a young girl with mousy brown hair and coal black eyes—Mouse.

"Oh... Hello little girl. Can I help you?" Shadow says, looking very surprised at the visitor.

"U-Um..." Mouse says.

"HEY SHADOW! WHO IS IT?!" Envy shouts from the other room.

"SHUT UP, ENVY! IT'S A LITTLE GIRL!" Shadow screams back.

Mouse jumps at all the sudden noise, and takes a step back.

"Oh no, it's ok. You don't have to run away. We would never hurt such a cute little girl like you." Shadow smiles at Mouse, who shivers a bit under her gaze.

"U-Um..."

"Please, come in." Shadow moves aside so Mouse can walk in through the door.

"U-Uh... Ok..." Mouse whispers. Quickly, she walks in through the door and towards the room where Envy is.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Secret Minus Mouse And Riley And Adela...**

"EVERYONE RUN! A DRAGON'S SCREAM IS INCREDIBLY POWERFUL!" Kira shouts, as she quickly sprouts wings and moves to the side.

Sadly, the others aren't so lucky and get hit by the scream.

"HAHAHAHA!" Adela and Riley laugh evilly.

"WE'RE OK!" The three girls who were hit slowly struggle to stand up.

"And we're not afraid to fight," Mystery states, as her clothing and general attire turns blue.

"Yeah," Rillianna agrees, as a sword forms in her hand.

"CHARGE!" Haruka shouts. She, Rillianna, and Mystery charge towards their enemies.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

Mouse walks into the room, followed by Shadow. Envy looks up, and his eyes widen.

"Hello little girl. Do you know any magic?" He asks, grinning.

Shadow glares at him. "Envy, we will not hurt her," She says sternly.

"That's not what I meant..." Envy's grin widens, as do Shadow's eyes.

"ENVY CREVASSE! THAT'S ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE!" She screams, fuming at her perverted guild mate.

"Never mind... Forget I said anything..." Envy mutters, and Shadow begins to calm down. Suddenly realizing the absence of one little girl, the two look around.

"Where did she go?" Envy wonders aloud.

"She's probably hiding because we were being so loud," Shadow suggests, and proceeds to search for the little girl.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Secret Minus Mouse And Riley And Adela...**

"ALRIGHT! THERE'S THREE OF THEM, SO I'LL TAKE THE BLONDE, HARUKA, YOU'LL TAKE THE ONE WITH INDIGO HAIR, AND MYST, I'M LEAVING ARIANNA TO YOU!" Rillianna shouts to her teammates.

"AYE!" The two others shout back.

"Ok..." Rillianna approaches Adela, holding her sword defensively.

"Ah... So I get to fight you..." Adela says.

Before Adela can continue, Rillianna charges at her and cuts her arm.

"OW!" Adela glares at the blue-eyed sword-wielder.

"So, what's _your_ magic?" Rillianna asks, as she charges at Adela again.

"Well, I use-" Adela is cutoff by another attack from Rillianna.

"I don't really care. It's clear that I'm going to win this fight." Rillianna smiles proudly.

"Yeah..." Adela mutters, and begins to look over her wounds. Sighing in defeat, she stares at Rillianna.

"Either kill me now, or we stop fighting," She says. Rillianna's eyes widen.

"I-It's that easy...? Seriously?" She says, utterly astounded.

"No, but you clearly overpower me with your sword, so here's a deal for you. In return for letting me free, I'll release your dragon slayer from my magic's influence," Adela offers.

Rillianna considers this for a second, before she says, "Ok..."

"Alright! Go free, little dragon slayer! I'M GETTIN' OUTTA HERE!" Adela quickly runs off in the direction of her base.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

After searching for quite a long time, Shadow and Envy finally decide to look in the cell area.

"There you are!" Shadow says as she spots Mouse, who is staring at the prisoners.

At the sound of the voice, Mouse turns to face Shadow, with tears in her eyes.

"Little girl?" Shadow asks, concerned.

"I-It was you who has been capturing mages...?" Mouse whispers.

* * *

**Reason for lateness: Guys, I'm sorry to say, but after twenty chapters, I have finally had my first case of procrastination and Writer's Block. Let's all mourn for my loss.**

**But... At least the chapter was long?**

**Guess what. While on vacation, I saw a restaurant called Nalu! I sent a pic of it to two of my friends, and this is how they replied:**

**"Even here they know the truth" Meg-chan**

**"The truth has been spotted around the world!" Ge-chan**

**Guys... I realized this awhile ago, but I'm choosing to share it now.**

**Crime Sorciere should be in here, fighting this 'evil' dark guild.**

**So what do you guys think? Should I add Jellal, Ultear and Meredy to the story?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail **


	22. Part Five

**Ok, last chapter was ****_officially _****the longest chapter ever by 98 words. Congrats to me.**

**Guest Review Responses:**

_**Rafang:**_** Don't worry, you're not the only one. Their creator ships them. And maybe there will be... I don't know, I'm ****_only_**** the person who writes the entire plot and story. :D lol, thanks for reviewing.**

_**Bella:**_ **Aw, thanks. I like Rill. She's fun to write for me. And Mouse really gets her moment to shine this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**

**THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK IT IS! CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Sky And Alice And The Defeated Sienna...**

"Oh, Dan, you're awake," Iris says, surprised.

"So can you tell us what happened?" Shadow asks.

"WHERE IS SIENNA?!" Dan shouts, looking for the dark guild Mage frantically.

"Who is Sienna?" Iris replies calmly.

"Dan, you need to tell us what happened." Shadow looks Dan straight in the eye.

"Ok..." Dan begins to tell the story of what had _really_ happened at the ball.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"How could you?" Mouse whispers, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Oh my goodness..." An olive skinned girl with lime green hair fading down to sky blue and purple eyes stands behind Envy and Shadow.

"We did it so we could be the only mages. In fact, we're going to have to kill you now. One, because you know the truth, and two, because you are, in fact, a Mage." Kurai stares at Mouse, smiling wickedly.

"THAT'S IT?! SO YOU CAN BE THE ONLY MAGES?!" Mouse screams being surprising loud.

She turns and glares at Envy and Shadow. "I TRUSTED YOU TWO! I DID! AND THEN I DISCOVER YOU DO THIS FOR A LIVING?! BULLSHIT! NONE OF YOU _DESERVE_ TO LIVE!"

The four White Killers mages' eyes widen.

"And now... You're going to pay..." Mouse mutters, her eyes glowing white and her hair flying everywhere.

"DEMON SOUL: FULL TAKE OVER!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Secret Minus Mouse And Riley...**

"Huh...?" Arianna's eyes begin to show their sold determined spark again.

Suddenly, she notices that she is fighting Mystery. Her eyes widen, and she quickly steps back.

"WHAT AM I DOING?!" Arianna screams. Immediately, everyone's attention is drawn to her.

"HOW ARE YOU IN CONTROL AGAIN?!" Riley screams, and immediately looks around for her comrade.

"SHIT! SHE LEFT!" Riley quickly dashes off to the safety of her base.

"AFTER HER!" Haruka shouts, and she and her team chase after the escaping dark guild Mage.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Blade And Cygnus And Mika...**

"Guys, where are we...?" Rachael asks, as she looks up at a giant building.

"Why, welcome to the base of the White Killers." Venus jumps down behind Team Blade, followed by the rest of her team.

"Th-This is it? This is your base?" Tamaki looks over at Akino, who nods solemnly.

"Indeed. This is Akino's guild's base, where the guilds are imprisoned," She says.

"Now, how about we let you inside?" Orphan smirks, and opens the door to allow Team Blade entrance.

"Indeed..." Ray whispers.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Asura And Nero...**

"Hey Nero, how far away _is_ this place?" Asura asks, looking a bit impatient.

"Not far," Nero answers, an obvious lie.

"You sure? We've been walking for a while," Asura looks at Nero suspiciously.

"Yes, yes. Very sure..." Nero mutters. Asura glares at him angrily.

"Really? Because I would've sworn it took me a very long time to find you so I could kill you," Collette says, stepping out in front of the traveling guild masters.

"Colette?!" Nero's eyes widen.

"Indeed, Master Nero. I have come to defeat this man, because you couldn't." Colette smirks.

"Colette..." Nero whispers.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Sky And Alice And The Defeated Sienna...**

"Ah, so that's what happened. We'll go make sure Sienna can stand, but can't attack us. You watch Kyrie in case she wakes up," Iris says, then she, Shadow, and Alice walk out of the room.

Dan stares at the window, thinking, when Kyrie sits up behind him.

"Dan," She says, "Were those things that you said true?"

"Y-Yeah..." Dan blushes.

"Really? Because..." Kyrie pauses and blushes too, "I f-feel... The s-same... way..."

Dan's eyes widen. "Really, Ky?" He asks.

Kyrie nods. "Really."

Before the two can get any further into their conversation, Iris bursts into the room, supporting Sienna.

Kyrie screams and immediately tries to run away.

"GET HER AWAY, GET HER AWAY! SHE'S BLOOD-THIRSTY AND EVIL! SHE WANTS TO KILL ME!" Kyrie screams, then hides behind Dan.

Iris sighs. "Relax, you and Dan subdued her pretty well. She's going to lead us to her base, and if she doesn't, she knows what will happen." Iris begins to smile evilly.

"Yes... I will lead you..." Sienna murmurs, sounding defeated.

"C'mon, KyDa. Alice and Shadow are waiting for us outside." Iris walks out of the room.

Kyrie and Dan exchange a glance. "KyDa?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

Mouse's clothing changes to a red dress and black demon wings sprout out of her back. Horns pop out on her head, and a tail appears on her behind. In her hand she holds a black pitchfork, and on her feet are black knee-high boots.

"DEMON SOUL?!" Envy screams, and runs away quickly.

"MOUSE?!" Tobe shouts, looking at the transformed girl in amazement.

"TOBE-SAN?!" Mouse shouts back, her eyes widening at the fact that her teammates were in the base as well.

"Shadow, attack," Kurai commands. I'm immediately, Shadow shoots a ball of black light in Mouse's direction. The attack hits, and Mouse begins to scream a horrifying scream, as if she is facing her worst nightmare... Which she is.

"MOUSE!" Rachael screams.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Secret Minus Mouse And Riley...**

"AHA! FINALLY, WE CAUGHT YOU!" Haruka grabs Riley's arm, preventing her from going any further.

"Yes, you did. Right in front of my base." Riley smirks.

"This is your base?" Mystery looks around.

"You betcha." Riley nods.

"CHARGE!" Rillianna announces, and charges through the door with her team following her.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Quickly, Riley follows the four Phoenix Feather mages and their exceed.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base (Because that's where Team Blade is)...**

Mouse falls to the ground, and her demon soul wears off.

"MOUSE!" Arianna screams when she sees the fallen girl. Immediately, she runs to her side.

"You..." Arianna growls. She stares at Shadow, knowing she was the one who hurt her younger friend.

"ATTACK!" Both sides shout.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Asura And Nero And Colette...**

"WATER SLICER!" Colette shouts.

But the attack never hits Asura.

"MASTER!" Colette screams.

"NERO!" Asura shouts.

"You're... Welcome..." Nero whispers as he falls to the ground due to a gaping chest wound.

"NO!" Both the Phoenix Feather guild master and the second-in-command of White Killers shout.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Sky And Alice And Sienna...**

"Ok, this is the place." Sienna stands before the ominous building that is the White Killers' base.

"It's so... Creepy." Kyrie shivers. Immediately, Dan puts a protective hand in her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, we're a dark guild, so no shit Sherlock." Sienna turns around and opens the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Team Sky shouts upon seeing the chaos inside of the base.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Inside The White Killers' Base...**

"Huh?" The fighting mages stop and stare at the open door.

"U-Um... Well, I... Wow," Shadow (male) stammers.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Kyrie shouts.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Envy points an accusing finger at Mouse.

Riley punches Envy in the face. "WHAT ARE YOU, FIVE?!" She shouts angrily.

"And a half." Envy smiles cheekily. Riley facepalms miserably.

"Um... Why isn't anyone fighting anymore?" Orphan looks around the room.

"We don't feel like it." The lime-haired girl yawns.

"Wow... I like the way you think..." Rillianna walks over to the girl.

"I'm Rillianna, what's your name?" Rillianna asks.

"Dahlia," The girl replies.

"Cool."

"Um... So... Can we negotiate the release of the guilds?" Tobe asks.

"Yeah, sure." Sienna shrugs.

After a few minutes of talking, the two guilds settle things.

"Ok, so we real ease the guilds and you guys don't get us arrested, right?" Riley asks.

"Yeah, basically," Iris replies.

"OK! WHO HAS THE KEY?!" Envy shouts. Everyone in White Killers stares at him, and he looks down, blushing.

"Oh right... I do..."

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Asura And Nero And Colette...**

"WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Colette screams.

Asura nods in agreement. "Where should we take him?" He asks.

"Well... We could take him to our base..." Colette suggests begrudgingly.

"Perfect. Lead the way." Asura says. Colette begins to walk away, and Asura follows, supporting Nero.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"There we go." Envy finishes unlocking the last cell.

Lucy is the first person to step out, and holds up a communication lacrima.

"I'm calling the authorities," She says.

"NO!" The mages of Phoenix Feather and White Killers shout.

Mouse pounces on Lucy, preventing her from using the lacrima.

"O-Ok! I won't!" Lucy puts away the lacrima.

Before anyone can say anything else, the wall suddenly, collapses. In the rubble stands three hooded figures... Otherwise known as the bad-timing mages of Crime Sorciere.

Everyone stares at them.

"Er... Where's the dark guild?" Jellal says awkwardly.

"Dark guild? There's no dark guilds here..." Dan says, visibly sweating nervously.

"HEY! REBUILD OUR WALL!" Riley angrily throws a chair at Crime Sorciere.

"JELLAL!" Erza, Millianna, and Kagura scream.

"ULTEAR!" Gray and Lyon shout.

"MEREDY!" Juvia screams.

"KYRIE!" Kyrie screams, jokingly. Erza, Millianna, Kagura, Gray, Lyon, and Juvia glare at her.

"We're ok!" Meredy says from the other side of the room, where pieces of splintered wood lie in front of the three mages.

"THAT WAS MY CHAIR!" Adela screams at Riley.

"Well, _sorry_!" Riley glares at Adela.

Before the argument can get any further, Colette bursts in through the door, followed by Asura, who is supporting a severely wounded Nero.

"HELP US!" She screams.

* * *

**You know how I said last chapter was the longest? Well, scratch that. Because this one towers over it by a whopping 432 words. That's almost half the length of my average chapters.**

**Agh! It was so hard to write Shadow, because now there's two of them! That's why there's a gender clarification.**

**Heh... Poor bad-timing Crime Sorciere.**

**By the way, random facts about me has been cancelled.**

**Koko: Oh, lovely.**

**Review Monster: *_Long Chapter=Review*_**

**:D ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	23. Divide And Conquer

**Ok... Was last chapter a cliff-hanger? Sorry about that.**

**More on last chapter (that I didn't right in the AN, but I wanted to say)**

**-So BAM! Crime Sorciere comes in all like 'KAPOW!' looking like a bunch of ****ninjas, and then it turns out the job is already done.**

**-Hey guys, remember how Phoenix Feather made their guild hall? Yeah... *awkward silence*...**

**Guest Review Responses:**

_**Bella: **_**Thanks! And yeah, you get to find out now! Fairy Tail's reaction is gonna be the best. **

**So, if you guys haven't seen it already, I just posted a JeRza one-shot. It's called _Reminiscence Of Ryuuzetsu_. Read it for JeRza love ^~^**

**IT'S TIME! THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE FIRST ARC! CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The White Killers' Base...**

"He should be fine." Wendy announces, standing up, covered in blood from the emergency healing she and Cheria had just performed on the dark guild's master.

"You sure?" Colette reaches out to tentatively touch her superior.

"YES! BUT DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Cheria slaps her hand away.

"Ok, ok... Calm down." Colette glares at the dark pink haired medic.

"So... Um... What did we miss?" Meredy asks awkwardly.

"Hmm... Stuff," Kyrie replies.

"Well, what kind of stuff?" Meredy asks, looking for a more straightforward answer.

"Stuffy stuff." Kyrie grins at her little joke.

"You don't need to know what you missed, because it's none of your business. We have an agreement, and the guild mages are ok. So you don't need to know," Iris says calmly.

"Oh... Ok..." Meredy frowns, clearly confused.

"So... Um... I guess we can return to our guild halls now?" Tobe says, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"Our? As in you guys are a guild, too?" Lucy raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, what did you think we were? Some ragtag group of criminals?" Rachael says in a voice that clearly says 'duh'. The mages of Crime Sorciere look down in embarrassment.

"Well... No, but we didn't think you we're a guild," Gray replies.

"Hey Shadow-chan, what is your real name?" Mouse tugs on the skirt of Shadow's gothic lolita dress.

Shadow's eyes widen. "How did you...?" She whispers.

Mouse smiles. "I have a talent at lie detecting. I know everyone's tell." Mouse smiles even wider, clearly proud of her talent.

"Oh..." Shadow blushes. "Well, um, it's... M-Mary-Kate..." She says.

"MARY-KATE?!" Envy begins to crack up. "YOUR ACTUAL NAME IS MARY-KATE?! THAT'S SO _LAME_!"

Suddenly, Cygnus appears behind Envy. She smacks him hard and glares.

"OW! WHAT WAS TH-!" Envy turns around and sees the girl who had hit him. His eyes widen.

"Oh... Hey..." Envy smiles. "Where have you been all my life?"

Cygnus's gaze darkens, and she replies, "Hiding from you."

Envy faints at the rejection, and Kyrie shouts something along the lines of "REJECTION!" in the background.

"NICE ONE, CYG!" Mika jumps up and high fives her partner.

"HEY EVERYONE, CAN WE FOCUS ON IMPORTANT STUFF?!" The guild masters shout, drawing everyone else's attention to them.

"First off, I want to know what the White Killers are going to do," Asura states, looking at the former-dark guild (Yes, _former_).

"Well..." Venus's eyes shift to Colette, who nods, giving the pinkette permission to tell what their plans are.

"We plan on all going our separate ways. A few of us might join guilds, a few of us might travel, a few of us might become independent mages." The rest of the broken-up guild nods.

"Well then, those who want to join guilds can just come over here," Makarov says. Akino, Riley, Adela, Sienna, Dahlia, and Envy walk over to the guild masters.

"I can't believe you all would be so disloyal..." Orphan growls.

"ANYONE ELSE?" One of the masters shouts.

"R-Ray...?" Mystery whispers. The shadow Mage turns around to face the girl who had whispered his name.

"Myst..." He says.

"Will you join the guild?" Mystery asks.

"Myst... It just doesn't feel right to me," Ray confesses.

"Please? I haven't seen you in years, and you tried to kill my friends, so please just do this one favor for me?" Mystery's eyes begin to grow teary.

Ray sighs. "Ok..." He walks over to join the other ex-White Killers mages.

"ALRIGHT! Secondly, what are we going to tell the council?" Asura asks.

Wendy raises her hand.

"Yes?" Asura asks, calling on Wendy.

"We could.. Um... Tell them that we all went on a vacation together..." Wendy suggests.

"Yes, that will do," Makarov confirms, and all the other masters nod in agreement.

"And lastly... Well... This one is directed at Fairy Tail, so I'll tell their master later," Asura says.

"ALRIGHT! NOW LET'S ALL GO HOME! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu shouts.

* * *

**One Hour Later, At The Fairy Tail/Phoenix Feather Guild Hall...**

"Wait a second. Why are you guys still here?" Lucy stares back at the Phoenix Feather mages.

"Well... Erm... You see... Wekindatookoveryourguildhallwhileyouweregonei'msor rypleasedon'tkillus! (We kinda took over your guild hall while you we're gone. I'm sorry, please don't kill us!)" Asura says, without taking a breath between words.

Makarov laughs. "We won't kill you, but we will need to come up with an agreement. We can either combine guilds, or split the guild hall in half. I recommend choosing the latter."

"Ok, we'll split the guild hall in half," Asura agrees.

"WOO!" A few mages shout.

* * *

**A Few Days Later...**

"HAHA! YEAH! BAR FIGHT!" Kyrie jumps onto a table, wielding two axes.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU THIS TIME!" Natsu leaps at her, but she quickly evades.

A few people laugh. The bar fights had become a bit less violent and a lot more entertaining to watch since they had decided to split the guild hall with Phoenix Feather.

But there is still one person who can't stand fighting, of course.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" The angry redhead, otherwise known as Erza, shouts.

"Aw, come on, you know you want to join!" Kyrie throws one of her axes at Titania, who dodges it, but grows even angrier.

"THAT'S IT!" And with that, the guilds are back to fighting.

* * *

**Guys! This is the last chapter of the arc! It's the end of an era! Please give me feedback on the ending!**

**In case you were wondering, Akino, Riley, Adela, Sienna, Dahlia, Envy, Ray, and Alice join Phoenix Feather.**

**By the way, if you aren't ok with me putting your villain in PF, please don't hesitate to PM me.**

**The next few updates are going to be fillers, so if you want to submit an OC, now is the best time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	24. The Trouble With RaSe

**Honestly, guys... I'm sorry for being a bit late. Guess this requires an explanation.**

**Well, today my BFF Kiya-chan (Formerly known as Ge-chan) and I went to King's Dominion! (Do not own) It was so much fun! ...Plus, no adults. (Well, not with us. But we had to check in with them)**

**Oh, I forgot to say this. Mika, Cygnus, Flare, Kira, and Alice's exceed Luna (who hasn't been introduced yet) joined the guild as well.**

**I'm just going to describe what Luna looks like right now.**

**Guest Review Reaponses:**

**_Bella:_ Yeah, especially in chapter twenty one. Sorry 'bout that. Honestly, I ship NaLu. But I don't think Lisanna's some evil bitch who's trying to steal Natsu. I think she's a very sweet girl. She just might not show up a lot in this story, because I'm literally _still_ processing her 'resurrection'. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Oh, and a big thank to _Trunksgirl1026_ for giving me this idea :) You rock!**

**OMG IT'S MY FIRST FILLER! CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Fairy Tail And Phoenix Feather Guild Hall...**

For tone, the guild is calm. It had been very calm the entire day, because Team Natsu is away for a three-day mission. Well, most of Team Natsu. Well, barely anyone in Team Natsu. In all honesty, just Natsu and Lucy had gone on the mission, leaving Gray, Happy, and Erza behind.

Across the room, Kyrie sits at a table with Dan.

"AGH! THIS IS SO BORING! I WANT SOMETHING TO DO!" Kyrie moans, obviously missing the loud bar fights.

"Hey Ky, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Dan suddenly asks.

"W-What?" Kylie's face turns red. For once, _she_ is the embarrassed one.

"Well, are we? I mean, we both like each other, so why not?" Dan looks at Kyrie, a light blush coating his cheeks.

"I-I guess..." Kyrie murmurs. Dan grins widely at his new girlfriend.

* * *

**And now, over to Gray and Juvia, who are talking to Rachael and Apocalypse.**

"Hey... Do you realize that that bluenette girl is standing right behind you?" Apocalypse says awkwardly, pointing at Juvia.

"Huh?" Gray turns around to see what Apocalypse was talking about, but Juvia quickly ducked behind a pillar before he spotted her.

"You sure?" Gray kept looking around.

"She's gone. She just... Disappeared." Apocalypse looks for the water Mage as well.

"Er... Gray?" Rachael pointed at Gray's bare torso.

"Yes?" Gray turns back to the people he had been in the middle of a conversation with.

"Your clothes." Rachael sighs, already used to the ice Mage's unconscious stripping habit.

Apocalypse looks at the lightning dragon slayer (No, not Laxus. Rachael.) "Er... Rach?" He mutters.

Rachael turns to him. "Yes?"

"Nothing... Never mind..."

* * *

**You didn't think I would forget the exceeds, did you?**

"So I just transform like this." Panther Lily changes into his semi-human form, amazing Flare, Kira, Luna, Night and Mika.

"What can you guys do?" Happy asks, as he eats a fish.

Flare stands up. "I'm an exceed. I can fly. That's about it." Flare sits back down.

"My turn!" Kira says, excitedly. "I use potions! Remember? From the cell?" Kira pulls out a bottle of little blue liquid, and drinks it. Suddenly, Kira disappears from sight.

"This is my invisibility potion!" A voice says from where Kira would be standing if she wasn't invisible.

"I'll go now." Night doesn't stand, or even do anything, but suddenly Happy's fish begins to move through the air.

"NO! FISH! COME BACK!" Happy runs after her snack. Night laughs.

"Cool! Now it's my turn!" Luna stands up.

"What can you do?" Mika asks, eagerly, but not eager to know what Luna's ability is, but more eager for her turn

"Celestial gates keys," Luna states.

"Care to demonstrate?" Charla asks the yellow exceed.

"No." Luna sits back down.

"YES! MY TURN!" Mika shoots up, clearly excited for her turn.

"Ok... What can you do that you're so eager to show us?" Lily asks.

"This!" Mika pulls Cygnus's key off of her neck.

"Open, gate of the swan! Cygnus!" She recites. Cygnus appears in a flurry of feathers next to Mika.

"Hello, Mika," Cygnus says, smiling.

"Hi Cyg!" Mika waves to her friend.

"COOL! YOU'RE JUST LIKE LUCY!" Happy says, coming back with his fish, which had travelled around the room due to Night's telekinetic powers.

"Um... Sorry to interrupt, but can I have Night and Flare?" Apocalypse asks, coming up behind the exceeds.

"Ok. We'll talk to you guys later," Charla says, waving goodbye.

"Bye guys!" Night and Flare say as they walk away towards Rachael with Apocalypse.

* * *

**Later That Day, With Apocalypse And Night...**

"Night, what do you do when you think a girl you like likes someone else?" Apocalypse asks his exceed as the two of them walk home.

"You find another girl," Night replies.

"But what if you really _really_ like her?" Apocalypse asks, looking for a better answer.

"Then you... I have no idea. Why are you asking me this? Who's the girl?" Night looks at Apocalypse suspiciously.

"Oh... You know... Just some girl..." Apocalypse mutters.

"Apocalypse. Tell me." Night glares.

"Ok, fine! It's Rachael, and I think she likes Gray."

* * *

**Meanwhile, At Rachael And Flare's Apartment...**

As Rachael watches the dishes, from dinner, she and Flare have a conversation.

"Oh, by the way, I like Apocalypse," Rachael says, suddenly.

"Oh, by the way, I already knew that," Flare replies, flatly.

"Yeah, I kno-Wait, WHAT?!" Rachael screams in surprise.

"You're pretty obvious about it," Flare states.

"Oh... Well, I was only telling you because... Because..." Rachael trails off.

"Because what?" Flare asks.

"Because I think he likes Juvia!"

* * *

**Here is the schedule for the next couple chapters:**

**Tuesday (today): Romance troubles for RaSe.**

**Wednesday: Continued RaSe troubles.**

**Thursday: ****We get to check in on the other former-White Killers members**

**Friday: New OC**

**Question Of The Day:**

**What's your favorite pairing? Do you write and read it, just write it, or just read it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	25. I Was Enchanted To Meet You

**Guys, I have a question, and I want your honest opinions. Should I do a GMG? Not next arc, but maybe the arc after that? Review what you think.**

**So I just re-read Chapter 339 because a bunch of people think Ultear isn't dead. She is. And now I can't stop crying.**

**Also, today I covered one of my old (and never used) composition notebooks in duct tape so I can continue writing at camp when I have free time ^-^**

**Guest Review Responses:**

_**Bella:**_** Yeah, they are cute, you're right. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Singing is in _italics._**

**LET'S HOPE THE PROBLEM IS RESOLVED! CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR~!**

* * *

**The Next Morning, With The Exceeds...**

"Guys, I have something really important to tell you so listen up!" Night and Flare say in unison. They stare at each other for a moment, then turn back to the other exceeds.

"Tell us, then," Kira says.

"Apocalypse thinks Rachael likes Gray," Night says. Flare's eyes widen in surprise, and she turns to the black exceed.

"_Rachael_ thinks _Apocalypse_ likes _Juvia_!" She says. Night's eyes widen as well.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Mika says, jumping up.

"Please share," Charla says.

"Ok, so we do this... And then we do this..." Mika says. **(I'm not telling you their plan, that's why it'a got the '...')**

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Sky...**

"Hey guys, is it just me, or does Rachael look sad today?' Kyrie asks, looking at the lonely brunette in the corner of the guild hall.

"She's sad about a boy," Iris says. Kyrie, Dan, and Shadow stare at her.

"What?" She says. "Honestly, Kyrie, I'm surprised you couldn't tell. Most girls can see this kind of thing."

"Oh..." Kyrie looks down at her shoes.

"Well, what about Apocalypse?" Dan points to the another corner of the guild hall, where the lonely dragon slayer stands alone.

"Upset about a girl," Iris replies. The entire team exchanges a glance.

"THEY'RE UPSET ABOUT EACH OTHER!" The team shouts in realization.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Exceed...**

"Ok? Ready? Operation RaSe: Start!" Mika says. The exceeds move out in teams. Happy with Charla (because he had insisted upon it), Lily with Kira, Night with Flare, and Luna with Mika.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Kyrie asks, looking at the ready-for-battle exceed.

"NOTHING!" The exceeds say quickly.

"Oh, ok then. Then can I talk to Night and Flare? It's about Apocalypse and Rachael," Kyrie says. The exceeds' eyes widen.

"What about them?" Luna inquires.

"We, as in Team Sky, think that they are having love troubles," Kyrie replies. Night and Flare exchange another look.

"They are," Flare replies. "Rachael thinks Apocalypse likes Juvia, and Apocalypse thinks Rachael likes Gray."

"Wow. It's much more complicated than we thought. Need any help?" Kyrie asks.

"Yes, please!" Mika begs.

"Ok, what can we do for you?" Shadow says, coming up behind Kyrie along with Dan and Iris.

"Ok, I have an even better idea, because Mika's probably won't work," Flare says.

"Hey!" Mika pouts.

"Anyway, we do this..."

* * *

**Later, Backstage (You know, that stage in the guild hall)...**

"Ok, are you guys ready?" Kyrie asks.

"Um... What are we doing?" Rachael asks, confused by what is happening.

"Well, you see, we're playing a game," Luna says, smiling.

"A game...? Why am I involved, then?" Rachael asks, still confused.

"You're involved because... It's a game where... Well... Just go out there and sing the words that you see on the lacrima screen!" Kira says, quickly.

"Er... Ok..." Rachael walks onto the stage, Golding a microphone.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Onstage...**

"Listen up people! We're doing something new here in Phoenix Tail!" Mika says into the microphone, as she stands onstage with Flare, Night and Rachael.

"Phoenix Tail?" Someone asks.

"Yeah! Phoenix Feather and Fairy Tail together!" Flare answers.

"So what's the game?" Another person asks.

"Well, our first and currently only contestant, Rachael, is going sing a song as she sees the lyrics on-screen!" Mika says.

"Now, keep in mind that we have been observing our contestant and have chosen the song accordingly," Night says.

"Now, time to sing!" Flare announces.

_ There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

Across the room, Apocalypse looks up at the stage, curiously.

_ Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Rachael's eyes widen, realizing what she is singing.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Rachael smiles a bit, realizing what the exceeds and Team Sky had planned for her.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Rachael smiles, melting into the music and accepting that this really _is_ her thoughts.

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_

_It was enchanting to meet you,_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

Upon hearing the second verse, Apocalypse's eyes widen. Rachael notices this, and smiles widely as the chorus begins again.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Rachael looks at Apocalypse. He notices, and stares back at her.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Rachael begins to walk off the stage, still singing.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Rachael continues walking in Apocalypse's direction.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Apocalypse stares at Rachael as she grows nearer and nearer to him.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Rachael finishes the song right as she reaches Apocalypse. They stare at each other for a moment, before Apocalypse smiles.

"Rachael, I don't love anyone else, honest. You're the only one," He says.

"Same for me," Rachael says, and Apocalypse pulls her closer to him.

"And I really was enchanted to meet you..." Apocalypse pulls Rachael ever closer to him, and the two share a kiss.

"AWWWW! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK!" Flare shouts from the stage at Mika.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I was listening to that song today as I was thinking about what to write for this chapter. And then 'BAM!' it hit me! This song was perfect! So I sent a PM to Trunksgirl1026 (AKA Rachael's creator) and she loved the idea too!**

**I always listen to music when I'm thinking. I got an idea for a NaLu fic today, too.**

**Guys, if you want me to write a chapter revolving around your OC(s) feel free to PM me! Except it won't come out for a while.**

**Schedule:**

**Wednesday (Today): Continued RaSe troubles.**

**Thursday: ****We get to check in on the other former-White Killers members**

**Friday: New OC**

**Friday: Good-bye for a month (an AN)**

**Did you guys know I'm only 5'1"? **

**Question Of The Day:**

**Are you tall, short, or average?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or 'Enchanted' By Taylor Swift.**


	26. The Whispering Voice

**Hello everyone! I'm happy! HURRAYYYYYYY!**

**Did anyone read the three new chapters? They were released a day early! Yay!**

***SPOILERS***

**OMG I WAS TOTALLY EXPECTING CRIME SORCIERE TO BE IN THERE, BUT THEN THAT GUY TURNS OUT TO BE ONE OF FT'S FOUNDERS?! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST MAVIS! THIS IS SO COOL! AND MINERVA IS EVIL! OMG!**

***NO MORE SPOILERS***

**RAWRRRRRR! I'M A DINOSAURRRRR!**

**YAYYYYY! CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE~!**

* * *

**At The Phoenix Feather/Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**

"Hey guys, do you ever wonder what happened to Colette and Nero and everyone else?" Riley wonders aloud to her friends from White Killers.

"Yeah... I wonder..." Wyvern (Dahlia) mutters.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With The Other Former White Killers Members...**

"Great, what now?" Venus growls.

"Only those of us who are loyal and see no errors in what we did have remained. We could reform the guild," Colette replies.

"No errors? Are you quite sure?" Jellal steps out of the bushes, followed by Ultear and Meredy.

"Positive," Orphan replies.

"U-Um, actually... I do feel a little bad about it..." Shadow whispers.

"What?" Venus asks. The former White Killers members stare at the dark haired girl.

"Y-Yeah... We tried to kill them. Did we really have to do that?" Shadow whispers, looking down to avoid her comrades' stares.

"Well, at least one of you has her heart in the right place..." Ultear murmurs. Jellal and Meredy nod in agreement.

"Ugh, you guys are so sappy," Colette groans.

"Wait a second... Take off you hoods. Now," Venus says, narrowing her eyes at the three hooded fugitives.

"Erm... No," Ultear replies, firmly.

"Do it," Orphan growls.

"How about no?" Meredy replies.

"JUST FUCKING TAKE YOUR HOODS OFF!" Colette screams. Everyone stares at her, and slowly, the three members of Crime Sorciere take their hoods off, revealing their faces. Shadows's eyes widen.

"I know you people! You're all criminal fugitives!" Shadow shrieks, pointing an accusing finger at the fugitive mages.

"Indeed... But we've seen the error in what we've done, and now we're trying to make up for it by eliminating any other dark mages so that no one will have to experience the life we have," Ultear explains.

"Wow. That sounds really honorable. May I... Join you?" Shadow asks. Her former guild mates stare at her.

"Shadow!" Venus scolds. The other two glare at the younger girl.

"It's not a bad thing that she wishes to make up for her sins. If she would like, she may join," Jellal says.

"Yes, but she does not wish to make up for them. She wants to continuing sinning, that is why she has remained with us." Colette pulls Shadow closer to her side.

"B-But Colette..." Shadow whispers.

"No buts, you are remaining with us," Colette states firmly, glaring at the three fugitives that were trying to recruit Shadow.

"Miss, I think you should give her a chance to state her own opinion," Jellal says.

Colette glares at him. "No, thank you. I know what she wants. She wants to stay with us."

"C-Colette..." Shadow whispers.

"SHADOW! THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU! SO JUST SHUT UP!" Colette screams.

Shadow stares at Colette, her eyes as large as plates. After a few seconds, the shock wears off and Shadow glares up at the superior brunette.

"COLETTE! I DO NOT WANT TO BE TREATED THIS WAY! I AM NOT SOME ITEM THAT YOU OWN! I CAN MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!" Shadow screams. "SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that, Shadow turns tail and runs off into the forest, tears streaming down her face.

"Shadow..." Venus whispers.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Phoenix Feather/Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**

"I bet they're having so much fun without us," Sienna deadpans.

"Er... Were you being sarcastic?" Adela asks. Sienna nods.

"Yeah. I bet they have to drag Nero everywhere because of his wounds," Envy says.

"Or maybe just because he's a lazy ass who can't walk by himself!" Riley adds.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Shadow...**

As teas's stream down Shadows's face, she whispers, "Why did this have to happen? I thought they were my family. I thought I could trust them..."

"You can trust us," Someone says from the shadows.

"W-Who are you...?" Shadow whispers, walking over to where the choice had come from.

"That is for you to find out. Now, come." Shadow follows the voice into the shadows.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With The Former White Killers Members And Crime Sorciere...**

"SHADOW! SHADOW! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Venus shouts, searching the forest alongside Colette. Orphan had gone off by himself to search.

"She's... Gone..." Venus whispers, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Venus..." Colette whispers, staring at her friend in a concerned way.

Venus turns to her, hatred in her eyes. "YOU DID THIS!" She shouts. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE'S GONE! WHO KNOWS WHAT MIGHT'VE HAPPENED TO HER?! SHE'S ONLY FOURTEEN! WHY DID YOU LET HER RUN AWAY?!"

"Venus, I..." Colette whispers.

"No. Don't even try. I never want to see your face ever again." Venus walks away from the shocked brunette.

After the pinkette was out of sight, Colette whispers, "She's right... It was my fault. I have to make things right somehow."

"We know where you friend is..." The same voice that whispered to Shadow whispers to Colette.

"Yes... Come this way..." The voice whispers. Quickly, Colette grabs a piece of paper and scrawls down a note for Venus and Orphan. She sets it down in the ground, then walks towards the direction the voice had come from.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later, In The Place Colette Had Left The Note...**

"What's this?" Orphan leans down and picks up the note. He scans over it, and his eyes widen.

"VENUS!" He shouts, and runs to find the pinkette.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I did. **

**Why Wasn't Nero In The Chapter?:**

**His wounds have left him unconscious. Technically, he was there, he just didn't say or do anything.**

**What Happened To Shadow?:**

**That, my friends, is called foreshadowing. It's important to the next arc.**

**Sorry about the late update! There's something wrong with my apple account and we're (My dad and I) trying to sort it out. Grr... So frustrating! (I get annoyed easily) (I do not own Apple)**

**IT'S THUNDERING LIKE CRAZY OUTSIDE! Poor Koko *squishes cat face***

**Schedule:**

**Thursday (Today): ****We get to check in on the other former-White Killers members**

**Friday: New OC**

**Friday: Good-bye for a month (an AN)**

**Well... Until next time!**

**Question Of The Day: **

**What's your favorite greeting? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	27. New People Cause The Most Trouble

**Just a reminder for the first part of this chapter:**

**Remember: Natsu and Lucy were on a mission together while the RaSe indecent happened, and so on ****an so forth.**

**WELL... IT'S CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX~!**

* * *

**At The Phoenix Feather/Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu shouts, as he walks in with Lucy, who clearly isn't as he happy as he is.

"The reward..." Lucy mutters, anime-style tears streaming down her face.

"HI!" Kyrie shouts, shooting out of her seat and rushing over to greet the just-returned members of Team Natsu.

"Hi Kyrie," Lucy says.

"It was sooooo boring when you guys were gone! SO BORING! Except for yesterday, when we did that thing to solve Apocalypse and Rachael's problem... BUT STILL! IT WAS SO BORING!"

"O-Ok..." Lucy sweat drops.

"So, um, how was the job? What did you do?" Kyrie asks Natsu. Natsu grins and begins to tell the story if their job: To escort someone through a forest full of bandits.

"And that's how w-" Before Natsu can finish telling the story, the door to the guild hall slams open. A silver haired teenager with green eyes walks in, wielding two revolvers. He stares around the guild hall, smirking.

"So this is Phoenix Feather? I thought you'd be more rowdy," He says.

"You're just going to walk in and start throwing insults at us?" Tamaki says, glaring at the boy.

"You have a flat chest," The boy states, and turns away from Tamaki.

"W-Wha...?" Tamaki mutters, and then her eyes roll back into her head and she falls backward.

"TAMAKI-SAMA!" Akino shouts, rushing over to keep the girl from falling on the floor.

"Anyway, where's your guild master?" The guy says, looking around the guild hall.

"That would be me," Asura says, stepping out from thee door to his office and glaring angrily at the boy.

"And I don't want you disrespecting my guild members." The boy just waves around his revolvers like a maniac in response.

"Yes, yes. Can I join your guild?" The boy looks at Asura, a spark of hope in his green eyes.

"Well... Ok. But no more disrespecting the other members," Asura says, and reluctantly hands the guild stamp over to the silver haired boy.

"Sweet. Name's Demitri Lyons. Thanks for letting me join," Demitri says, smiling as he applies a white guild mark to his right bicep.

"Hey, you look cool. Come over here," Envy says from where he stands with Riley, Adela, and Sienna.

"Sure..." Demitri walks over to the four former-White Killers members.

"Hi. I'm Envy." Envy offers his hand for Demitri to shake.

"Demitri." Demitri shakes Envy's hand.

"And this is Riley, Adela, and Sienna," Envy says, motioning to each of his friends.

"Cool. Which one's your girl friend?" Demitri asks, looking from girl to girl.

"Er... None of them," Envy says.

"Ok, I'll put it like this. If you had a choice, which one would be your girl friend?" Demitri asks.

"R..." Envy mutters his sentence, and no one understand him.

"Who?" Adela asks.

"Ri..." Envy says, a bit clearer this time.

"Please speak up," Sienna says.

"OK, FINE! IT'S RILEY! I ADMIT IT! I LIKE RILEY!" Envy screams, and storms out of the guild hall.

"W-What?" Riley whispers, blushing a deep red.

Sienna smiles at her younger sister (**You might have figured it out, but I never mentioned it, I don't think. Riley and Sienna are sisters**.)

"Riley, he likes you. Act on it. I know you like him back," Sienna says.

"Yeah, Ri. You guys are a team, and the fact that you like each other is _so_ obvious!" Adela adds.

"Oh... Um... But I think he's mad at me..." Riley whispers. Her friend and sister stare at her.

"He's not mad!" Adela shrieks.

"He's just annoyed by Demitri!" Sienna says.

"HEY! DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS!" Demitri shouts.

"Ok... I'll go talk to him..." Riley whispers, and runs out of the guild hall in the direction of the former-White Killers' house (**Yes, they all share one house**.)

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later, In The House Of The Former White Killers...**

"Envy! Envy!" Riley shouts, searching through the dark house for the silver haired boy.

"R-Riley...?" Envy whispers from a bed.

"Envy?" Riley walks over to the bed.

"Yeah..."

"Envy, why did you run away?" Riley whispers, concern filling her eyes, as well as tears.

"Because I was embarrassed... I'm not the kind of person who can just go around shouting every secret they have..." Envy says.

"Envy... It's not like anyone would laugh at you," Riley whispers, and her tears begin to openly fall down her face.

"But Riley... What if you rejected me? That's why I've never told you how I feel..." Envy whispers, and he begins to cry as well.

"Envy... I wouldn't reject you," Riley says.

"Why?" Envy asks.

"Because I like you, too."

* * *

**The Next Morning, At The Phoenix Feather/Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**

"Hi, everyone!" Envy walks in with Riley, smiling widely.

"Oh... Hey..." Sienna looks down and notices that the two's hands are entwined.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK, ADELA!" Sienna shrieks, pointing at the hands of Riley and Envy.

"OH MY GOD!" Adela takes out a camera-lacrimal and begins snapping photos of the two's "lovey-dovey-ness"

"This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me," Demitri says, smiling proudly.

"Yes it would've. Sienna and I would've done something," Adela states. Demitri faints. His pride terribly wounded.

* * *

**RIVY!**

**Schedule:**

**Friday (Today): New OC**

**Friday (Today): My good-bye (an AN)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	28. The Mysterious Sign Of The Dragon

**I'm back! And I'm still alive! Aren't you happy?!**

**While at camp I met a girl who lived in my area. It turned out she watched FT. So we became awesome friends. O told her about fanfiction, and she's read the first three chapters (and a tiny bit of the fourth) of Blue. So... Hi, Dazzle-chan! (DazzleMoi)**

**And if you haven't noticed, I deleted the AN from last month**

**Guest Review Responses:**

**_IreFlameandFire_****_:_ Of course!**

**And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN~!**

* * *

It is just a regular day in Phoenix Tail. People talking, a bar fight, people just hanging out. Just a typical day for them. Of course, that's only what they think. Because you never know when a typical day will turn into a day of confusion.

**Meanwhile, At The Phoenix Feather/Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**

"Oy! Ice Princess!" Natsu shouts. Gray looks up at him and glares, shouting something about idiots and fire. As usual, the two start fighting.

A few people look up, but then proceed with whatever they were doing, because fights between Natsu and Gray are very regular things.

"So..." Kyrie says, sitting down in a stool next to Riley. On her face she wears a smug look.

"What?" Riley asks, scooting away from the curious pinkette.

"How is it with you... And Envy?" Kyrie smirks. Riley glares at her.

"Oh, I don't know. How is it with you and Dan?" Riley smiles proudly in victory.

"Dangit." Kyrie begins to stand up, when suddenly a purple light consumes her. The light turns into the shape of a dragon, filled with silver swirls. Kyrie lets out an ear piercing scream, then disappears.

The entire guild hall turns to look in the direction of the scream. Riley's eyes widen in fear, and she quickly stands up and runs towards the rest of the guild. Before she reaches them, fire begins to consume Natsu. The flames turn into the shape of a dragon, then disappear, along with Natsu.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Someone screams. A yellow light consumes Rachael, then turns into electricity. The electricity turns into the shape of a dragon, and Rachael disappears, as well as the lightning.

A silver light engulfs Arianna, then turns into the shape of a dragon filled with black musical notes. A black light surrounds Apocalypse, then turns into the shape of a dragon with blue lines through it.

Wind surrounds Wendy, then turns into the shape of a dragon. Wendy disappears. And then a gray light surrounds Gajeel. The light hardens into iron and forms the shape of a dragon. Gajeel is the last one to disappear.

"W-What just happened...?" Dan whispers. The guild members look at each other in confusion.

"Did any of you guys notice something strange?" Levy asks.

Lucy nods. "Yeah. Everyone who disappeared had dragon saying magic."

"Except Kyrie..." Dan whispers.

"And everything morphed into the shape of a dragon..." Levy whispers.

Lucy finishes, "Meaning this has something to do with dragons."

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Natsu...**

"Natsu," A voice says in the darkness. Natsu stands up and looks around in confusion. His surroundings are made of igneous rock, and the area is very warm.

"Who said that?" Natsu shouts.

"I did." A red-scaled dragon steps out of the shadows and looks down at Natsu, baring its teeth as if it is smiling.

"Igneel...?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Wendy...**

"WHERE AM I?!" Wendy shrieks, looking around at her surroundings. She sees clouds, but nothing else. She looks down at her feet and her eyes widen.

"Those are dragon scales!" She says.

"Indeed they are," A voice says.

Wendy gasps. "Grandine!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Gajeel...**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gajeel shouts, staring in anger at an iron wall.

"Gajeel, what are you glaring at a wall for?" A voice asks.

"SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OW- Metallicana...?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Apocalypse...**

"Acnologia, there better be a really good reason for this. DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH HALF MY GUILD MEMBERS DISAPPEARING?!" Apocalypse screams at a very confused black dragon with blue lines, also known as Acnologia.

"What do you mean? The dragons finally have the power to bring humans into our realm, so each dragon who trained a child as a dragon slayer transported that child to them," The apocalypse dragon explains.

"But why am I here? You live in Fiore, don't you? Or at least on Earthland?" Apocalypse asks.

"Well... Can't I say hello to you every once in a while?" Acnologia asks.

"Sure..." Apocalypse mutters.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Rachael and Arianna...**

"Ow... My head hurts," Rachael announces, rubbing her sore head.

"Why?" Arianna asks, looking at Rachael in confusion.

"I don't really know..." Rachael replies, and begins to look around.

"This place is... Weird," Arianna whispers, staring at the glowing yellow walls and the silvery floor.

"Yeah..." Rachael agrees.

"Hey, it's not _that_ bad," A voice says.

Rachael says in surprise, "Hey... I know that voice... It's..."

"Amnemis?" A yellow dragon with golden eyes and sharp pointed fangs steps out of the shadows and into the light in front of Rachael and Arianna.

"And Selestia!" A second dragon says, this one a blackish-silver color with black eyes and sharp horns atop its head, and sharp spikes on the end of its tail. The dragon's wings fog from blackish-silver to light green, then light blue, and lastly, lavender.

"OH MY GOD!" Both girls shout.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Kyrie...**

"Kyrie!" A voice calls out. Kyrie looks around in confusion, not recognizing the voice.

"Who said that?" She calls out. Kyrie looks around again, and realizes she has no idea where she is. Around her, all she sees is darkness. Darkness with a small silver spiral of light in front of her, dimly illuminating the purple walls of the cave.

"I did," The voice says back.

"But I don't know who you are!" Kyrie screams.

Suddenly, a purple dragon steps out of the darkness. The dragon has sharp thorn-like spikes at the end of its tail and silver eyes.

"You may not know who I am, but I know who you are," The dragon says.

* * *

**Didja like it?**

**I tried to add some mystery at the end for suspense.**

**TTYL!**

**~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	29. Dragon Feet

**Yeah... I'm trying to get back on my regular update times... Keyword: ****_Trying_****.**

**Has anyone read chapter 347?**

***SPOILERS***

**OMG I LOVED IT SO MUCH! FLARE HAS BEEN ONE PF MY FAVE CHARACTERS SINCE SHE APOLOGIZED TO LUCY, AND THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY HER TIME TO SHINE! EEK! I LOVED IT! REMEMBER WHEN LUCY WAS LIKE LUCY KICK! AND VIRGO WAS LIKE VIRGO KICK! LOL!**

***NO MORE SPOILERS***

**Guest Review Responses:**

**_lil' lamb: _****Cool, thanks!**

**BLOOPIDEE-BLOOP, CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Phoenix Feather/Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**

"N-Now what...?" Mouse whimpers, revealing that she was hiding under a table watching the entire time.

Lucy and Levy turn to Mouse at the same time and say together, "We'll figure out where they went and how to get there!"

**The Next Day...**

**_Dragon Slayers Go Missing!_**

_Shortly after the return of the missing guilds, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth go missing! At about 3:00 PM the two dragon Skayers disappeared. We asked eye-witness Yukino Aguria what happened._

_"_Well... It was just a regular day at the guild, when a white light surrounded Sting and all the shadows in the room surrounded Rogue! The light and shadows engulfed them, and then turned into the shapes of dragons. And then they disappeared!_" Yukino says. And now everyone is asking the same question..._

_Where_

_Have_

_They_

_Gone?_

"Lucy! Levy!" Iris shouts shortly after reading the article in Sorcerer Weekly.

"Yes? What is it?" Lucy asks. Iris holds up the magazine for Lucy to read.

Lucy takes the magazine from Iris and scans through the article. "So... I guess it wasn't just here..." Lucy murmurs.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Venus and Orphan...**

"ORPHAN! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Venus shouts, running towards her dark haired companion.

"It's Colette! She's gone!" Orphan shouts.

"Gone? Where?" Venus asks, looking at Orphan in confusion.

Orphan looks back to the little paper in his hands. "Well... According to this note, she went with the 'Whispering Voice' to find Shadow..."

Venus looks at her companion in confusion. "Whispering Voice? What the hell is that?"

"I don't know... She doesn't explain. Maybe she's gone nuts," Orphan replies.

Venus looks at the ground with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god... This is all my fault. I did this to her... IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Venus, we'll find her," Orphan whispers.

"Not without help..." Venus growls.

"Fine." Orphan lifts Venus up and hoists her over his shoulder. "Then we're going to Phoenix Feather for help."

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Phoenix Feather/Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**

"Ok, I went and found Yukino," Demitri says, placing a trembling pale blue haired girl in front of Lucy.

"Um... No one asked you to," Lucy says, glaring at Demitri and sending a sympathetic "sorry" look to Yukino.

"Well sorry for trying to help," Demitri says, and walks away, leaving Yukino with Lucy.

Suddenly, the doors to the guild burst open and a distressed dark red head runs in carrying a sobbing pinkette, screaming, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"OH MY GOD, ORPHAN IS THAT YOU?!" Sienna shouts, quickly standing up and running over to Orphan and Venus. Riley, Envy, Ray, Dahlia, Adela and Akino quickly join her.

"Akino is wondering what happened," Akino says. Orphan looks up at her with a pained look in his eyes and begins to explain.

"Well... We were in the forest when... Something happened that caused Shadow to run away, and we all chased after her. Venus got angry, claiming that it was Colette's fault we lost Shadow, but then we split up to search a Colette disappeared, leaving only this note." Orphan holds up the crumpled-up note for everyone to see.

"And now we have no idea where Shadow OR Colette is..." Venus finishes quietly.

"Hey, is there something on the back of that note?" Envy asks, taking the note from Orphan's hand a smoothing it out. Riley leans over to look.

"Wow, you're right. I think it's a drawing..." She says.

"Well, what is it?" Orphan asks.

"It looks like some kind of... Lizard foot?" Envy says unsurely.

"It has claws, too," Riley adds.

"Oh, and there's a caption too. It says..." Envy starts

"'The Whispering Voice: A scaly clawed dragon foot. It has come to save me.'," Riley finishes.

"A DRAGON?!" The entire Phoenix Feather guild and Fairy Tail guild shouts.

"Er... Yeah, why?" Orphan asks, confused by the sudden surprise from the guilds.

"ALL OF OUR DRAGON SLAYERS DISAPPEARED!" Levy shouts.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was kinda short. But you guys liked it, didn't you?**

**So... Bad news. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and coming back probably on Thursday. I'm going to the beach and then to my Grandma's house. I'll miss you guys, but I'll have fun! **

**Whoa... When I was trying to add more to finish the chapter, I accidentally double-tapped "So" and clicked "Define". Who would've thought "So" had so many definitions... Pun intended. ;)**

**Sometimes I fear I might never get back to my regular update times.**

**Aww, but remember that I still love you all.**

**And because I can't use the triangle thing, {3**

**~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

***cough* Review *cough***


	30. A New Friend And A New Idea

**Hey guys, in case you haven't noticed, I deleted the more recent AN. If you're looking for the dragon form, it's in the first chapter.**

**Guest Review Responses:**

_**NO GUEST REVIEWS**_

_****_**Ugh... I just can't _wait_ for chapter 348! BLEHH!**

**HURRAY! AN UPDATE! CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE~!**

* * *

Iriahead a new job for the investigation of the dragons. Every time a new Sorcerer Weekly came out, she would read through it to find info on the dragon situation. Occasionally, she would find something. And it's a good job for her, of course.

And today, she scanned through an interesting dragon-related article.

**Prisoner Escapes!**

_The former member of the Oracion Seis, Cobra, now a convicted prisoner of the magic council has recently escaped. His cell was broken, with no sign of magic use. Something assisted him to escape _without_ using magic. And the dangerous criminal is running wild in Fiore. _

_Readers Beware._

Iris stood up and ran to find Dan and Shadow.

* * *

**Meanwhile...?**

"Come on Hika! Come on Kris!" A dirty blonde haired girl with light bluish-purplish eyes shouts while running a long a thin strand of light in the sky. The girl wears a light purple tee shirt with swirly designs and ripped denim shorts. She smiles widely, laughing out loud.

"Honestly, Angel, where are we going?" A white exceed with gray paws asks.

"Kris, we're going to visit Wisteria. Hika told me there was someone I would like to meet there," Angel says in a voice that basically screamed "DUH!".

"Indeed," A beautiful white dragon with black outlines around her blue eyes says, flying strongly next to the exceed whom looked tiny compared to her gargantuan size.

"Great, you guys _finally_ caught up. Now we'll get there faster." Suddenly, Angel sprouted great white dragon wings from her back and took off from the strand of light.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Kyrie...**

"Well then, who are you?!" Kyrie replies, irritation clear in her voice.

"Well, what do you think I am?" The dragon asks, grinning fondly at the angry pinkette.

"A dragon. In fact, you look kind of familiar..." Kyrie whispers. The dragon nods.

"Do you know me?"

"I-I think I do..."

"Come on, you can do it,"

"Wait a second... You're..." Kyrie looks up, looking the purple dragon straight in the eye.

"WISTERIA!" A voice called from an opening in the cave.

* * *

**With Angel...**

"WISTERIA!" Angel shouts into the darkness of Wisteria's cave, seeing only the small silver spiral of light.

"ANGEL! IS THAT YOU?" The dragon shouts back.

"YEAH, IT IS!"

"WELL THEN, COME IN!" Wisteria shouts, and suddenly her cave bursts to life. Lights glowed from every wall, revealing pretty silver flowers growing in the crevices of the cave.

"W-What's happening...?" Kyrie whispers, suddenly shy of the slightly taller, and prettier dirty blonde standing before her.

"Oh. Kyrie, this is Angel. Angel, this is Kyrie. My... Daughter, I guess," Wisteria says.

"Hiya! Nice to meet you, Ky!" Angel says, taking Kyrie's hand and shaking it.

Kyrie smiles and begins to shake back, realizing that this girl wasn't going to be mean to her and judge her appearance.

"You too, Angel!" Kyrie says.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Sky (Minus Kyrie)...**

"Guys, I think I know what we need to do," Iris says, holding up the article from Sorcerer Weekly.

"Escape prison...?" Shadow says, giving Iris a skeptical and confused look.

"No! I meant I know what we need to do to find Kyrie!" Iris says, sounding slightly irritated.

"REALLY?!" Dan shouts, sitting up in his seat. The whole guild hall turns to look in their direction.

"Yes, but not so loud!" Iris says, looking left and right in case anyone was trying to eavesdrop.

"Just follow me," Iris whispers, standing up and walking towards the doors. Obediently, Shadow and Dan stand and follow.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WE'RE GOING ON A MISSION. HOPEFULLY WE'LL BE BACK SOON!" Iris shouts, then flings open the guild doors and walks out. Shadow and Dan follow quietly. The guild just stares after them.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Kyrie and Angel...**

"And then I said 'Dan, I think I'm falling for you!'!" Kyrie says, and she and Angel collapse into fits of laughter. Once the two finally stop laughing, they sit up and Angel looks her friend in the eye.

"I'm so glad we're best friends now, even though we've only known each other for a week," Angel says, smiling at Kyrie.

"And I'm so glad I finally have a friend who's the same gender and age _and_ understands how I think," Kyrie replies, grinning.

"BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE!" The two of them say, then collapse again in laughter.

* * *

**Yeah... This chapter was a bit rushed, sorry... Heh... But I hope you all liked it!**

**Ah, did you guys notice a few things?**

**1. Time passes quicker in the dragon realm**

**2. Look back to the first paragraph of the seventh section (the last part of the chapter) and you'll understand. ;) (wink wink)**

**And just as a tiny shout-out, Angel, Kristina and Hikara belong to my good friend Dazzle-chan (DazzleMoi)! Er... Hope you guys liked them...**

**Also guys... Kinda bad news... (Good news for me, of course) I'm going on vacation AGAIN. (Yes, RIGHT after I got back from one I go on another) But I'm bringing one of my BFFs, Kiya-chan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	31. The Meeting Of Dragons

******Ok, so if you haven't already heard, SOPA is back! They are trying to make fanfiction, song covers, fan art, and stuff like that illegal! Please sign this petition (Remove all spaces for link): petitions. whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

******Guest Review Responses:**

_**Bella: **_**Awesome! I can't wait to use her! Thanks!**

**YEAH, UH-HUH, YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS. CHAPTER THIRTY, CHAPTER THIRTY, CHAPTER THIRTY, CHAPTER THIRTY~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Apocalypse and Acnologia...**

"Apocalypse!" Acnologia shouts, waking Apocalypse up from his nap.

"What...?" Apocalypse says groggily.

"We're going the meet the rest of the dragon slayers today!" Acnologia announces.

"Really?! AWESOME! LET'S GO!" Apocalypse jumps onto Acnologia's back, and the dragon flies into the sky and towards a large round structure.

* * *

**Where We Left Off At The Phoenix Feather/Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**

"Disappeared...? Jut like that?" Venus asks In confusion.

"Yes! Just like that!" Lucy replies.

"Oh wow... Well then, we'd love to help you find them. _Right_, Orphan?" Venus says, smiling at Orphan.

"Yep!" Orphan quickly says.

"REALLY?!" Dan shouts from across the guild hall. Everyone turns to stare at him.

Ignoring him, Levy says, "Great! Thanks!"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WE'RE GOING ON A MISSION. HOPEFULLY WE'LL BE BACK SOON!" Iris shouts from the doors to the guild hall, with Dan and Shadow standing next to her.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Dragon Realm...**

"Where are we?" Wendy asks Grandine as she looks around the huge colosseum.

"The arena. Also a meeting place for the dragons," Grandine replies.

"Wow..."

Suddenly, Amnemis flies in with Rachael on her back, along with Selestia following behind her with Arianna.

Igneel soon follows with Natsu. And lastly, Gajeel and Metallicana arrive.

"Great, we're ready to start out meeting," Grandine says.

"No we're not!" Angel shouts, flying down from the sky with Kristina and Hikara.

"Oh, sorry. _Now_ we can start."

"NO WE CAN'T!" Arianna shouts.

"And why not?" Grandine asks, beginning to sound irritated.

"Well... Where's Kyrie?"

"She and Wisteria are busy training," Hikara replies.

"Training...? But she isn't even a dragon slayer!" Natsu says.

"She is..." Igneel mutters, but no one hears.

"Anyway, can we start the meeting now?" Grandine asks.

"Of course. Go on, Grandine," Selestia says.

"Well, I just want to remind everyone to stay on alert because..." Grandine looks around at all the dragon slayers, who look very confused.

"The darker dragons could attack any second..." Grandine finishes quietly, so only the dragons can hear.

"What?" Natsu asks.

"Oh, um, I said because the marker, um, baggins could, err... RAP! Because the marker baggins could rap any second," Grandine quickly covers.

"Yeah... Ok then..." Rachael mutters.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Phoenix Feather/Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**

Suddenly, the doors to the guild hall open, but no one steps in. Confused, Levy steps up to investigate. When Levy sees what came in through the doors, she shrieks so loudly the entire guild hall covers their ears and runs to see what happened.

Shocked, Levy points a shaky finger at shimmery, scaled lavender and silver foot.

"IT'S A DRAGON FOOT!" Sienna shouts.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Dragon Realm...**

"I have something to say," Acnologia says.

"What is it?" Amnemis asks.

"Gionn and Caligo recently used _my_ portal to earthland. It's my personal portal, and no one else is supposed to use it!"

"Caligo... She is not one to be trusted... To easily persuaded from right to wrong..." Igneel murmurs.

Rachael yawns. "Can we _please_ stop talking about Dragon Politics and do some _fun_?" She says.

"I'm with Lightning on this one," Angel agrees.

"Lightning?" Rachael raises an eyebrow.

"Because that's the type of dragon slayer you are," Angel replies.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Phoenix Feather/Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**

"Oh, it's just a foot. You guys wanna see a dragon _head_?" A loud voice asks from outside the guild hall.

"Um... No?" Riley says unsurely.

"Too bad." Suddenly, replacing the foot in the doorway, a dragon head appears. The head has two spiraled horns on the back of its head. In the dragon's mouth are small but sharp teeth.

"Hello. My name is Caligo, and I'm here to take some of you to the dragon realm," The dragon says.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Dragon Realm...**

"Ok, does anybody have anything they want to say?" Grandine asks.

When no one replies, Grandine says, "Alright then, meeting adjourned."

All the dragons take off and leave, except for Ammemis.

"Rachael, come on, we have to go," Amnemis says.

"One second, I'm thinking," Rachael replies, holding up her pointer finger.

"Grandine said something about darker dragons... I know she did..." Rachael whispers.

"And I'll just have to find out what it is!" She finishes loudly.

"Find out what, Rachael?" Amnemis asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, um, nothing. Let's go." Rachael jumps onto her dragon's back as Amnemis takes off.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**

**Nice cover-up from Grandine, eh? I mean, someone could _easily_ mix up 'Because the darker dragons could attack any second' with 'Because the marker baggins could rap any second', right? Lol, sarcasm.**

**Did anyone get the reference in the intro to chapter thirty?**

**But who are these darker dragons? Find out... Next chapter!**

**Question Of The Day:**

**Do you say 'Grandine' like Gran-deen or Gran-dee-nie? I say Gran-deen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	32. Slaying Chase

**Ok, so I get a lot of PMs asking whether or not I am still accepting OCs. I would like to clarify that I am _always_ accepting OCs, unless stated otherwise.**

**Lol, did you guys like it?**

**Has anyone read Chapter 349?**

***SPOILERS***

**OMG GRAY WAS SO AWESOME! SUGOI! AND THEN WHEN MINERVA TRIED TO KILL ERZA... OMG! I CANNOT _WAIT_ FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A CLIFFHANGER?!**

***NO MORE SPOILERS***

**Has anyone seen OVA 6?**

***SPOILERS***

**OMGZ! I'VE SEEN AN EPISODE OR TWO OF RAVE MASTER, AND THEY JUST FIT TOGETHER SO PERFECTLY IN THIS OVA! ...and did anyone else realize that Wendy CLEARLY has a Levy doll?**

***NO MORE SPOILERS***

**Guest Review Responses:**

_**Bella:**_** I know, right? I couldn't think of anything else that sounded right that rhymed with dragons. Thanks and you're welcome!**

**GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT?! CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE~!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Sky (Minus Kyrie)...**

"Ok guys, here's the plan," Iris says, sitting down about a mile away from the guild hall with Dan and Shadow.

They nod, so Iris proceeds. "We're going to track down Cobra to see of he can help is find Kyrie."

Dan's eyes widen. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR HER?!" He shouts.

iris raises an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you?"

"Well... Yeah... But..."

"Exactly. Now let's go." Iris stands up and walks away, and her two companions quickly follow. But little do they know is that something is watching from the tree tops...

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Kyrie and Angel...**

"Kyrie, there you are," Wisteria says, walking up to Kyrie and Angel In her human form - A purple-haired young woman with silver eyes wearing a silver dragon scaled hoodie over a purple tank top with black shorts and boots and a dragon fang necklace.

"Hi Wisteria. What's up?" Kyrie says, smiling.

"Well, I figured that today we could start training from where we left off. You do have your memories back, right?" Wisteria asks, peering over at Kyrie for assurance.

"Of course. You tried to help me by erasing my memories of you," Kyrie says, and stands up to follow her mother to an area good for training right outside her cave.

"Hey Wisteria... Why am I the only one who got to go with her dragon?" Angel asks.

"Because Hikara is a very powerful light dragon," Wisteria replies.

"Oh..."

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Sky (Minus Kyrie)...**

"Iris, it's late. We should really stop to rest," Shadow suggests, looking over at Dan, who was looking very tired.

"Come on, let's keep searching. I'm sure he's around here somewhere..." Iris says, continuing to search through the trees and bushes.

"No," Shadow says, stepping in front of Iris to stop her. "I know you're tired too, so can we please get some rest?"

"Ok..." Iris sighs.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Kyrie and Co...**

"Here, Kyrie. Try practicing your moves on me," Angel says, and walks out onto the training area in front of Kyrie.

"Are you sure...?" Kyrie asks, looking at Angel's weak-looking build.

"Trust me. I'm way stronger than I look."

"Ok... Here goes..." Kyrie sucks in a huge breath, then shouts, "MYSTERY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The roar knocks Angel to the ground, surprisingly and un-surprisingly.

"WHOA! YOU'RE STRONG!" Angel exclaims, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Thanks..."

Wisteria walks onto the training area, nodding. "Perfect. I think you've perfected your physical skills, so lets work on mental skills," She says.

"There's more?" Kyrie asks eagerly, and follows Wisteria into the cave.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Sky (Minus Kyrie)...**

In the middle of the night, Dan hears a strange noise. He stands up and looks around curiously.

"Hello? Who's there?" Dan calls.

Iris sits up groggily and glares at Dan. "Stop yelling..." She mumbles.

"But I heard something! I swear!"

"It was probably just your imagination..." Iris mutters, and goes back to sleep.

"But I was so sure..."

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Kyrie and Wisteria...**

"Ok Kyrie, look into my mind. Tell me what I'm thinking," Wisteria says.

"Ok." Kyrie closes her eyes and concentrates hard.

"You're thinking... That we should go visit Angel and Hikara and Kristina!" Kyrie announces in triumph.

"CORRECT! YOU DID IT! AND NOW GUESS WHAT!" Wisteria shouts.

"WHAT?!" Kyrie shouts back in excitement.

"YOU FINISHED RELEARNING AND PROGRESSED EVEN FARTHER INTO YOUR TRAINING, SO YOU GET TO GO VISIT ANGEL AND STAY THE NIGHT!"

"REALLY?! HURRAY!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Team Sky (Minus Kyrie)...**

The next morning, Shadow wakes up to see a massive, light gray, scaly dragon head in front of him.

"WHAT THE-?!" Shadow leaps up off the ground and stares in amazement.

"Hello, I am Gionn, the dragon of rock. I have come to take you three with me back to the dragon realm."

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Kiya-chan requested this and helped me write it. I actually wrote it before chapter 30.**

**Ok, so I've decided to tell you guys my Instagram. I just want to remind you all that there will be NO personal photos. It'll be mostly updates about FF. Account name: goldenfairyheart So feel free to follow me!**

**Also, my school is starting tomorrow, so updates will not be as frequent. Sorry! I'm gonna make a whole author's note about this, just so you all have a full understanding of the situation.**

**Bye bye! ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	33. Author's Note

**Ok everyone, my school starts tomorrow, therefore I will NOT have as much spare time as I did this summer. I've been writing this story throughout the summer, so I don't know what's going to happen when school starts. That's why I am warning you now.**

**Updates ****_will_**** be less frequent.**


End file.
